Harvard's Prime
by AuditoreanGhost
Summary: Sarah Walker, Harvard's Prime is transferred to Stanford in 2002. Will she get new friends? Or will friends come to her? What about love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This fiction is produced by cooperatively by UKChuckster and AuditoreanGhost.**

Chapter 1: Introductions

**Stanford, 2002**

"Charles Bartowski, please report immediately to the Dean's office. There's a new student and you're up for introducing her to the school. Since you did such a good job with Cole and Catherine, you're up!" the Dean's assistant called from the door, before leaving abruptly. Charles, or Chuck, as he insisted, grimaced at the assistant's words. Nothing good ever came out of the Dean's office, even when she was remotely happy. For all his time here so far, she had basically been a hardass. Dean Beckman sure was a tough leader, whose leadership came through intimidation and mercilessness.

Chuck had turned 20 yesterday. Ellie had yet again tried to play a match-maker with her UCLA friends. She was studying medicine with this 'Awesome' guy. Chuck barely knew him but determining from his sisters words, he definitely sounded awesome. Chuck on the other hand tried to be a gentleman above all else, but was basically ostracized at school, mostly due to him beating up Bryce Larkin for finding him 'sexually entangled' with a girl on his bed. Although Chuck doesn't believe in violence, he sure didn't feel merciful enough that day. Chuck was a nice enough guy, but when Bryce started discrediting him with slander, the 'friends' he had quickly vanished. They were seemingly only interested in Bryce's company. That was generally expected. He rose up from the seat and disconnected his ESP Viper from the amplifier. The other students were studying him. In their eyes he was just an another nerd who never had anything for them.

Chuck marched through the the bland hallways of Stanford with the Viper on the sling in front of him. The guitar had been his second best friend since the Bryce thing. Morgan still was his best friend but their time together was severely limited. Although Morgan was also at Stanford, they didn't meet often. Chuck was majoring in History and Computing, but Morgan had been specializing in Mathematics. His calculator probably wasn't legal, but when you had a 1024 bit password encrypted in binary, the teachers couldn't really be bothered to check on it.

As Chuck approached the 'governmental hallway' he was thinking about his life. He had never had any girlfriends. Although there had been a girl who liked him, she had been instantly turned off when she realized that Chuck hated casual relationships. Many women would have been okay with that but the one in question moved out to Connecticut the next day after screaming at Chuck for a couple of minutes. He walked through the glass double doors that separated the Dean's office from the main hallways, before knocking on the her black door.

"Come in, Bartowski," Beckman said through the door with a devilish kind of tone.

Chuck walked through the door, spotting two adults and a girl, who was sitting in a wheel chair.

"Please sit, Charles? We have something to discuss about your trip to Europe," Beckman began in her usual cold manner.

"I'd prefer to stand, Ms Beckman. I have just played this one for 5 hours straight," Chuck said, motioning to the guitar still hanging from his neck. The comment piqued the interest of the adults in the room, Beckman excluded.

"I suppose that you are wondering who these people are. Charles, I would like to introduce Jack Walker, a famous banker, along with his wife, Emma, Vice President of ESP's American branch," Beckman said lovingly.

"Charles, it's so nice to meet you. And you have my personal thanks for using our products," Emma holding her hand out towards Chuck.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs Walker. This guitar is a good one. Oh, and please call me Chuck," he replied as he firmly shook her hand, leaving a respective impression.

"Please," Emma replied as she tried to evaluate the young man before her, "Emma's fine, Chuck." _D__efinitely boyfriend material for my daughter. Even the way you greet people matters_, she thought.

"Thank you, Emma. I guess I've just been raised to greet people the old fashioned way," he laughed, before his eyes wandered to her husband.

"I will give you some time to get to know each other? I'm needed at a conference, I'll be back in an hour," Beckman said hastily as she approached the large doors of her office.

Chuck and Jack made small talk, before Chuck laid his eyes on the woman in the wheel chair. Her ponytailed blonde hair was fascinating at least. As she turned around, Chuck's excitement level jumped into an another atmosphere.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss-" Chuck said as he went down on one knee, making the situation seem a bit more awkward, at least in Jack's eyes.

Instead of replying, the girl pulled out an A4 refill pad, and began writing on it, whilst Chuck looked at her curiously, until she handed it to him.

"Hi, Chuck. It's nice to meet you too," the text on the pad read, "I'm Sarah... And why are you in 'the proposal position?'" Sarah's face revealed a minor grin, as if she was revealing her intentions through her actions. When Chuck realised what he was doing he opened his backpack searching for something. Having placed his guitar leaning on the maple bookcase, he was searching for a notebook of his own. _What is he doing? Is he afraid to answer my question?_ Sarah thought. When Sarah saw his notebook emerge from his backpack, her heart fluttered a bit. He began writing on his notebook and soon after revealed the first page.

"Well, I thought that I should be 'on the same level' as you. I don't want to make you feel like lonely down here..." the notebook read.

"Thanks, Chuck. You're right, it sometimes feels a bit lonely down here. Why are you talking to me through that notebook? Everybody else speaks to me and waits for my answer," she wrote. Chuck saw the text and flashed her the Bartowski gigawatt smile.

"Sarah, I believe in equality. If you can't speak, I will write with you. I don't want you to feel inferior to anybody."

"That's sweet. Do you want to know what happened to me?" She wrote with a bit of discomfort on her face. Chuck noticed her discomfort and frowned for a second.

"Only if you want to tell me, Sarah."

"I was going home after my first visit to Harvard with Bryce Larkin when he crashed on to a incoming bus. He drove straight banging his front bumper against the back of the bus. The front bumper came inwards, trapping my legs in a 'vice grip' which hurt so much. Bryce got out of that damn' car and ran away like a coward he is. He didn't want to handle the consequences. When the bus driver came into to check up on us, he only found me unconscious on the passenger seat. I lost everything that day." She wrote down. Her parents were amazed by the intimacy of the situation. Emma was always worried that Sarah would never open her heart to anybody other than her parents but there she was. Opening her heart to a guy, she barely knew. Chuck was clearly a nice enough guy to pour your heart into and trust him to keep it safe. Emma sighed and fastened her arm on Jack's waist, holding him near. They watched closely as Sarah began writing again.

"After my initial diagnosis, I was so depressed. It's like my whole life had been just eradicated. Who would date an paralyzed person anyway?" she wrote as Chuck quickly interrupted her by slowly taking the pen from her grasp.

"I would," he quickly wrote, a crooked smile forming on his face.

She smiled somewhat sadly at him, before continuing. "My doctor told me that I could try some physical therapy. The hopeless optimist that I am, I ended up taking up her offer. After two very hard weeks I regained full physical condition from the hip up. She was so happy, when I started writing on my notebook. She was a bit afraid, when I wrote that I couldn't speak. They examined my 'voice mechanisms' and found out that they were completely functional. I've never spoken since the accident. I hope you understand?" She wrote and looked up at Chuck, whose eyes were now watery. She couldn't understand what was happening. He was definitely the first guy that had cried, or even showed any emotion, for that matter. Most of them didn't even acknowledge her. To them she was a helpless bitch, who didn't 'deserve' any of their time. They didn't even look at her.

"I understand, Sarah. I know Bryce, we were 'friends' for a while in high school before he got accepted into Harvard. A couple of years ago, I found him 'entangled' with a girl on my bunk. If you're wondering why I'm crying, I just can't believe he could ever abandon a beautiful woman like you in a car accident... He has got to be completely insane..."

"You think that I'm beautiful?" Sarah wrote as sighing at her own excitement.

"Yes, Sarah. I think that you're very beautiful," Chuck wrote on the paper, earning him a large smile from her.

"You certainly know how to make a girl feel special, Chuck," Sarah wrote down with a blush aggressively compromising her feelings.

"Thanks, Sarah. I hope that we can get to know each other one day?" Chuck wrote down and offered his hand.

"I hope so too, Chuck. And, by the way, you look very dapper yourself," She wrote and gently shook Chuck's hand. Sarah felt some kind of electricity as they shook their hands. She felt warm and safe. She motioned for her mother to come closer.

After a brief mother/daughter moment, Emma handed Chuck a few sheets of A4 sized papers held together by a rather large bulldog clip. As Chuck began to read through the first page, his bemused frown began to slowing transform into his signature gigawatt grin. "Ahh, Mrs. Walker?" Chuck asked tentatively, as he pushed the stack of papers into his backpack.

"Yes, Chuck?" Emma answered.

"Did you know a Mary Bartowski?"

"Yeah, I did. She was a fellow exchange student in Scotland. What about her?"

"She's my mom, actually..." Chuck replied slightly sheepishly.

"Wait? You're Mary's son?" Emma asked looking surprised, since she couldn't recognize him. She had only heard news of him being born about 20 years ago but that was it. "Can we," Emma said motioning for their family, "visit someday? I would so love to catch up with her," she asked, remembering her deep talks with Mary.

"Well, I could call her. One minute," Chuck said pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Mom? Do you remember an Emma Walker?"

"Yes... it's been a long time though. Why?"

"Her family moved here sometime ago and she would like to catch up."

"Oh! Really?!"

"Yep," Chuck replied, laughing.

"I think dinner, tomorrow at seven would be good?"

"That's great mom. I'll tell her."

"Dinner tomorrow? At seven?" Chuck asked cautiously.

"I'll clear our schedule. It will be nice to see her again," Emma replied gazing at her husband, who was thinking hard. Really, hard.

"Is your father's name Stephen, Chuck?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, it is why?" Chuck asked, confused.

"We studied at the same high school long ago. It will be nice to meet him again," Jack said, remembering those quiet nights playing Pong or some earlier variation of the same game with Stephen.

"Bartowski, Walker. Tomorrow, my office. We will discuss your EU trip then. Dismissed." Beckman said, arriving back from her meeting. The Walkers turned to leave but just as Sarah was about to exit the room, Chuck stopped her and started writing on her notebook that was resting on her lap.

"It's been nice meeting you, Sarah," Chuck wrote in earnest, smiling at her.

"It's nice to meet you too, Chuck. I just wish that I could speak..." Sarah wrote, being conscious of her flaw; if you could call that a flaw.

"I'm sure that you have a voice of an angel," Chuck wrote, and Sarah smiled sadly at him. "And, Sarah? It's not a minus in my book. It's not a flaw..." Chuck wrote, knowing that Sarah would think about that. Sarah's heart fluttered at the thought that he could read her thoughts so easily.

"Thanks, Chuck. It's nice to know that you aren't annoyed by that fact! I'll see you tomorrow, right? I have history first thing in the morning," Sarah wrote grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm on the same course, Sarah. I could introduce you to my friends, if you want to?" Chuck wrote looking at her for approval. When she nodded, Chuck pressed on. "So what happened to Bryce? I'm sorry if it's a tough subject..." Chuck wrote before Sarah bluntly knocked the pen off his hand.

"He went on studying in Harvard the next day, I think that he still is studying there. I went back there a week after I regained control of my upper body, which was quite hard considering that I would need to maneuver around with my wheelchair. We moved here when Dad's job required him to be closer to San Francisco. Well, Harvard made me a full transfer, transferring me here. I'm happy that they did that, since I met you. It's nice to have a friend like you," Sarah wrote with a tinge of discomfort.

"Friends?" Chuck wrote smiling at her.

"Friends. Bye, Chuck," Sarah wrote already missing Chuck's presence as he rose up to stand.

Chuck took his guitar of the bookcase and left for his next class, while waving Sarah goodbye. Minutes later, he sat down on the hard wooden chair in the lection room. He opened his backpack and laid his eyes on the stack of paper and started reading it with a pen in hand.

_Hey Chuck. Since you are now aware that I can't speak much, I'm going to ask you some questions, if that's okay? If you don't want to answer, just give the stack back to me. I'll understand if you don't want to answer these questions. It's just my way of getting to know people. I know it's weird, but can a girl a have one weird thing? Thanks for reading this far... Sarah Walker._

_1. Your full name? Charles Irving Bartowski_

_4. Ice cream favourites? Rocky Road, absolutely_

_7. Hobbies? Video games. Guitar playing._

_10. Favourite movie? Too many movies, can't decide_

_15. Any secrets? I have a crush on someone..._

_16. When you met me, what was your first impression? A beautiful girl with very succesful parents. Although their daughter had gone through a lot, she was a really nice person._

_17. Would you be my friend? Of course, Sarah. Always._

_18. Did you answer every single question? If I missed any, just ask?_

**Walker Family Home**

"So, what did you two talk about?" Emma asked when she saw the absolutely biggest grin on her daughters face.

"Well I told him my story... and he listened. He listened to the whole thing!"

"Yeah, I figured that out. He's a gentleman after all." Emma said.

"He sure is, mom."

"Much better than Bryce," Emma replied, immediately regretting it when she saw Sarah's face fall.

"I never dated Bryce. I was forced to go to with him. I tried every single way possible to avoid going with him but it was no use."

"I know. I'm sorry, darling. You didn't want anything to do with him."

"He always told me that he would 'bag' me someday. I hate him. And so does Chuck"

"Why would Chuck hate Bryce? I'm a bit confused here, sweetie. Care to elaborate?"

"When I told him what happened to me, he shared a bit of his life as well. He had found Bryce on his bed plowing a school girl. Define the term awkward mom and multiply it by a couple of billion times. I guess Bryce is a common interest for us."

"I'm guessing that you kinda like this Chuck fellow?" Emma sighed as she talked to her daughter. This conversation should have happened many months beforehand.

"I felt safe with him, mom. I think he understands my position."

"So that's why he kneeled in front of you and wrote on your notebook! He wanted you to be on the same level as you. He didn't want to use his voice, when you couldn't use yours," Emma replied as her heart fluttered a bit. Had her daughter found 'the one'?

"It's very sweet of him, I know. Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"If he actually fills the 'friend' papers, could you help me with reading through his answers?"

Suddenly, there were knocks on the door. Very hasty ones, in fact. Jack quickly got up from his chair and took his baseball bat with him to the door. He carefully opened the door with his bat ready to move in for the kill. As the door opened it revealed a couple. A tall and lanky nerd with this stunningly beautiful girl in his embrace. Jack was a bit shocked by the visual deja vu he was experiencing?

"Mr Walker, I presume?"

"Yes, and who may you be?"

"I'm Skip Johnson and this is my lovely girlfriend Miranda. I have a message for one: Sarah Walker? Is she available?"

"She might be. What this about?"

"My friend, Chuck Bartowski wanted for her to receive these papers. Oh, he also wanted to say that: I couldn't wait for tomorrow, Sarah."

"Oh. Thank you..." Jack said, slightly shocked at the effort Chuck was going through.

"I should give these to Sarah right away. She seems a bit anxious"

"That's okay, Mr Walker. Goodbye now," Skip remarked as Jack reluctantly closed the door in front of the lovely couple. He looked briefly on the papers and handed them to her lovely daughter. She was clearly excited to read Chuck's answers.

"Okay, let's see what we have here... He likes the same ice cream as me... and likes history... Mom?"

"Yes, honey?" Emma asked sighting the question Sarah was pointing at.

"He says he's got a crush on someone," Sarah said, looking entirely downcast.

"Well, I think I know who it is," Emma replied amusedly.

"Who?!"

Emma just looked at Sarah.

"Me?! No. He doesnt," Sarah scribbled onto her pad.

"Okay then sweetie," Emma replied, her eyes dancing with amusement.

"And now about this one? Why would he think that I had a boyfriend at Harvard?"

"For a girl like you?" Emma said giving her daughter a slight grin, "For a girl as beautiful as you, it would usually be a given."

"Hm..." Sarah responded unsurely. "Okay, what about these. I know nothing about video games or his guitar playing..."

"Why don't you ask him to teach you? He might be too shy to ask you himself," Emma replied.

"Yeah, I thought about that. Since we're going over for dinner tomorrow, I think that I could ask him about that. I'm going to ask him to be my partner in school. He seems nice, I think I'll like his friends too."

"Chuck's got that covered, darling. There was this lanky guy at the door a couple of minutes ago with his stunningly beautiful girlfriend. And Emma, you still look more stunning than her," Jack said as he gave Emma a peck on the cheek.

"And he can point to me the jackasses etc. I don't even want to talk to them, especially after Bryce," she paused for second, before continuing, "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, sweetie?" Emma said happily.

"Can we get my special blue top?"

"Of course we can, honey. No makeup, Sarah. We are going to try something different this time," Emma replied.

"No makeup? How can I look at him without any make up?"

"You don't even use much make up, dear."

"But mom! I want to look good in front of him!" Sarah wrote visibly showing her feelings about the situation. Pure and utter awkwardness.

"You have a crush on him don't you, darling?" Jack said as he rushed out of the room with an Epic Trollface on his figure. The troll dad of the century, Emma thought.

"I do not!" Sarah protested. _Do I?_

**Meanwhile at the Bartowski House**

"Sis, I'm home," Chuck yelled out as he arrived quickly throwing his bag on the living room couch. Hearing the loud thump of the bad, his sister emerged from the bedroom with an 'I just woke up damn' it' look plastered across her face.

"I was sleeping, Chuck..." Ellie mumbled out.

"Sis, this is important..."

"What is it?" Ellie asked, a bit astounded.

"Can we sit down, I don't want you fainting on the floor."

"I met this girl today." Chuck said earning a gasp from Ellie. "Yeah, I know. Her name is Sarah. She is quite beautiful to be honest and I think I like her..."

"I'm so happy for you, Chuck! You're going to have a girlfriend for once!" Ellie rambled out, overly excited.

"Ssssh! Don't you dare tell Mum or Dad. I don't really want to be having _that_ conversation with them... She's way out of my league anyway..." Chuck finished with a blush on his face.

"Out of your league? No one's out of your league Chuck."

"Just wait until you see her."

"Tell me about her."

"She is about my height, long blonde hair and has a face of an angel," Chuck sighed before continuing, "but she's also paralyzed below the hip and can't speak."

"She sound beautiful... But paralyzed? What happened?" Ellie asked, concern etched into her own beautiful features.

"Bryce Larkin crashed into a bus with her in the passenger seat. Bryce didn't even check on her, he just ran away from the scene; not wanting any consequences. She ended up fully paralyzed for a couple of weeks, before regaining control of her upper body."

"And how do you talk to her, if she can't speak?"

"We write to each other, Ellie. When I met her, she started writing on this notebook. I looked at her and saw the sadness in her eyes. Her voice box works, but she hasn't talked since the incident..."

"Wait, did you say Bryce?"

"Yep," Chuck replied, a frown on his face.

"Go figure."

"Tell me about it. Twat." Ellie smiled at that. "What should I do? I like her..."

"Tell her that you like her and ask her out."

"Ask who out?" Mary's voice carried through the doorway.

"No one!" Chuck rushed out, far too quickly.

"Hmm..." Mary replied, unconvinced. "Did you say the Walker's had a daughter?"

"Yeah, Sarah. She's in a wheelchair though."

Ellie's eyes flew wide at Chuck's statement. "Sarah Walker? That's who you like?" she interrogated in a hushed voice. "Harvard's prime? She is the best student of Harvard this year. She is acing classes without no effort!"

"A wheelchair?!" Mary replied, talking over Ellie's hushed voice.

"I'll come there and tell you about it, Mom," he replied, flashing a grin at Ellie as he stood up.

**A/N AG: I would like to thank all of you who read this fiction. My initial version was pretty bad, even from my perspective being a second language english speaker myself.  
****UKChuckster came into the project as beta, but ended up as a co-producer. I hope that you enjoy the fruits of our collaboration..**

**Yours, AG&UKC**


	2. Chapter 2

**This fiction is co-authored by AuditoreanGhost and UKChuckster.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter II: First Class**

**Chuck**

Chuck woke up early, as the rays of sunlight coming through the shutters blinded him. Rising up from the bed, he glanced at his digital bedside clock, whose numbers were barely visible behind the glare of sunlight. 6:23am. He definitely wasn't used to waking up at time like this. Looking at his two guitars on the rack, he smiled. He would need to restring the Viper before school, so he might as well start now.

As Chuck pulled the E string off the guitar, sliding the .14 gauge string through the bridge, taking a replacement string from a wooden box. Unbeknownst to him, his mother had just entered the room with a large jug of orange juice and a couple of french toasts. Placing his breakfast on end the table, she sat down next to him on his bed.

"Charles, do you have any classes with Sarah today?" Mary asked, happily.

"Yeah, we have the same history course," Chuck said, almost out of instinct.

"Be nice to her, would you?" Mary asked as she rose up, walking to the door. "She needs reliable friends around. Maybe you could introduce her to Miranda," she suggested.

"I sure will, mom," Chuck replied happily as he tightened the tuning peg.

**Sarah**

When Sarah woke up, the sun was still below the horizon, barely sending a glow across the purple sky. Although, when you considered the excitement she was feeling on going to a new school, you could call it a good night's sleep. Sarah had already bought all the books she would need, so she had started to read the first one already.

_Do I have a crush on Chuck?_ The question slipped into her mind frequently, as she wondered about her dad's words.

_What if mom was right? What if Chuck really did have a crush on me..._

Sarah turned her book upside down, looking intently at the ceiling. She didn't even notice when Emma walked into the room, looking worried at her daughter.

Emma handed her daughter her notepad and asked, "what are you thinking about?"

"Chuck" was her simple answer. Her emotions could be spotted from a mile away.

"What about him?" Emma asked, smiling somewhat stealthily.

"He's introducing me to his friends today," Sarah wrote, thinking hard. What were Chuck's friends like? Would they accept her as easily as Chuck had?

"And you're wondering if they'll accept you?" Emma said, knowing full-well what her daughter was thinking about.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Sarah asked, smiling softly.

"I call it 'mother's instinct', darling," Emma replied taking Sarah's hands. "Don't worry, I think that Chuck's friends will be great."

"I hope so too..." Sarah replied.

**Stanford, 7.50AM**

Chuck was walking through the busy streets surrounding Stanford. It was their first official school day, since yesterday was a introductory day, which practically meant that they needed to attend for 5 hours to listen to their Dean give a moral speech. Chuck didn't mind Dean Beckman's speeches, since he could meet his friends. He had already informed Miranda and Michael about Sarah, so they would be prepared to help her if need be. He opened the main door, just as he felt his shirt being tugged.

Feeling the tug on his shirt, Chuck turned around. He saw Sarah, smiling wildly in her wheelchair. He returned the smile, looking at her friendly.

"Morning, Chuck!" Sarah wrote.

"Morning, Sarah! How are you doing?" he wrote back.

"I'm doing great, Chuck! Who am I going to meet today?" she smiled at him.

"You're going to meet Michael and Miranda in History," Chuck replied, his smile reaching the absolute limit. He just couldn't smile any wider.

"Can you tell me something about them?" Sarah asked.

"Michael is a history nerd. He speaks Italian and Latin fluently. Oh, we use the name 'Skip' when we're teasing him.

Miranda, or Miri, is a complete copy of Michael, albeit for the fact that she speaks Spanish and Italian. She found Latin to be too tedious, so she dropped it."

"Are they a couple? You're speaking of them like they were." She asked carefully.

"They've been dating since the first day in high school, Sarah. They pretty much are the dream couple." Chuck replied.

Sarah looked at the lovely couple walking towards them, who had just parked their car somewhere nearby. A tall, lanky nerd with a stunningly beautiful brunette under his arm. They are so cute together, Sarah thought. The exact sentiment was also shared by Chuck.

The couple walked next to them, with the woman giving Chuck a hug. Sarah felt a minor tug from her heart, which confused her. Was she jealous?

"It's so nice to see you again, Chuck," the woman said, as she hugged Chuck.

"It's nice to see you too, Miri," he replied, which calmed Sarah down.

_So this was Miranda. The guy must be Michael then_.

After Chuck had shaken hands with Michael, he turned to look towards Sarah. "I'd like to introduce Sarah Walker," he said smiling at her.

"Nice to meet you, Sarah," they both replied happily, both offering their hands at the same time. Sarah shook both of their hands, smiling.

Miranda kneeled in front of her. "Hi, Sarah. How are you doing?" Miri said, looking upwards at her.

She had hoped for a friend when she reached Stanford, but there she was. She had three new friends before she even entered the school. Three nerds, but who was complaining. She could learn to love nerds. Sarah grabbed her pencil and wrote, "Miranda. I'm fine, thank you. It's nice to know that Chuck's friends are so welcoming and kind. I'm sorry if I'm being intruding but how are you and Michael doing?" Sarah asked, wanting know whether their story really was a dream-like one.

"You're not intruding Sarah. Michael and I are doing absolutely great, we're talking about engagement actually" Miri replied, happily.

"That's great, Miri," Sarah wrote.

"Who told you that name?" Miranda teased her, looking bewilderedly at Chuck.

"Chuck did," was Sarah's simple reply, laughing a bit.

Miranda rose up, looking at Chuck teasingly. "Charles, what have I told you about calling me Miri?" she asked jokingly.

"Oh, Miranda! Please spare me?" Chuck pleaded.

Michael stepped in, slightly tugging Miri back from the situation. "I'm sorry guys, but we really need to get going. The class starting in 20 minutes."

**The Auditorium (About 15 minutes before class)**

Chuck pushed Sarah's wheelchair along, arriving in the large auditorium. It was a classic amphitheatre, although it was smaller than it's Roman counterparts. Chuck spotted a row of seats in the farthest row, motioning for Miranda to reserve those seats.

Sarah yet again tugged his sleeve, showing him her notepad "The Dean told me to go introduce myself to the professor before class. Could you join me?" She smiled.

"Yeah, I think I'm supposed to," Chuck shrugged, giving her the signature smile.

Sarah looked down at the stairs, frowning deeply, but before she could say anything, Chuck was already motioning to Michael. "Michael, could you help me to help Sarah down the stairs?" he quickly said to him. Skip quickly walked to Sarah's other side, placing his hands under her seat, and Chuck grabbed the other side. "On three... One, two, three," he said, as they picked her up. As they reached the bottom, they carefully lowered Sarah to the ground. Chuck swept the mild sweat of his forehead, looking at a very thankful Sarah. She wrote to her pad, smiling at both of them.

"Thank you!"

Chuck nodded to Michael who started walking back up the stairs, to help Miri set up.

Chuck pushed Sarah's wheelchair along, heading for the teacher's room. He was thinking about Bryce at the moment. How could he be in Harvard still? He should be imprisoned for abandoning Sarah on the accident scene.

Sarah saw the confusion in Chuck's face. She frowned, thinking about the load of work she was causing for him. He had to help her down the stairs and practically babysit her. She sighed, writing in to her pad.

"What are you thinking about, Chuck?"

Chuck looked down at the text, being held by a frowning Sarah. He couldn't bare to look at her frowning face, "Bryce..." he confessed, looking at her.

Sarah cringed at the name with a bit of anger. "What about him?" She wrote, sadly.

"Why didn't he go to prison? He was driving the car!" Chuck wrote, seeing Sarah's eyes fall to the ground.

Sarah sighed heavily, looking at him. She hasn't talked about the incident's aftermath since her doctor briefed her on what happened. She saw the sincerity in his face, so she started writing. "While I was recovering in the accident, my father tried to sue him. My dad even hired the best lawyer in town. We hit a wall pretty early in the process. Bryce's dad was a lawyer, so he basically looked through every single moment of the law in question. He eventually found a loophole and exploited it to the letter.

The Judge was basically forced to acquit him, and then they 'offered' to pay my medical bills, we could have paid for it ourselves, but our lawyer suggested to take the deal." Sarah wrote, feeling the most compassionate eyes on her. She saw a mild smile form on his face, which made her smile. She had yet again poured her heart to him, so Sarah started writing again.

"What happened between you and Bryce?" She asked, her smile flattening.

"Well, it was my birthday, my 18th, actually. Morgan, my best friend, and I were talking about what sandwich to take on a deserted island..." Chuck wrote, making Sarah laugh.

"We went into my room to pick up some stuff before going out, and we could hear moaning from my room... I opened the door, and there was Bryce. On my bed. With my crush, Alicia..." Chuck wrote, looking at Sarah.

"I turned and ran out, but Morgan confronted him on my bed. I was standing outside, waiting for Morgan, and I saw Alicia run out. She said she hoped we could still be friends," Chuck wrote, laughing sadly, "And then I saw Bryce throw Morgan out of my room. He got so arrogant, like he had the right to do whatever, or whoever, he wanted on my bed. And then he said I was there on the scholarship that his Dad had set up, so he owned everything that was mine anyway. He ended up on the receiving end of my fist." Chuck gently placed the pen on her pad, looking sadly at her.

Sarah took the pen back into her hand and wrote "Let me guess, he framed you. He said it was unprovoked?" she asked, smiling sadly at him.

"Yeah, he did" Chuck replied, smiling back.

"Go figure," Sarah wrote. "Shall we?"

**Dr Marston's Office (10 minutes before the lecture)**

Chuck stepped up to the large rosewood door, knocking twice.

"Come in," The lecturer called out wearily. His usual visitors were either bargaining, or begging, for better marks on their tests, or other professors who wanted to 'chat', but today was not a normal day.

Chuck pushed the large double doors open, motioning for Sarah to enter first. She rolled to the office.

"Miss Walker, it's nice to finally meet you" Dr Marston said offering his hand, which Sarah firmly shook.

"It's nice to meet you too, Dr Marston" Sarah replied on the paper as the teacher sat back down on his leather chair.

"Chuck," Dr Marston acknowledged with a nod. "You're helping Sarah out?"

Chuck nodded quickly, before Marston turned his attention back to Sarah. "Miss Walker, I need to ask you a couple of questions, if that's okay?" he said, receiving a nod from Sarah. "I divide my students up into groups, for project work and just so they can help each other out. Do you have people whose group you can join?"

Sarah looked up at Chuck, asking a silent question. "I think me, Michael, and Miranda would be happy to have Sarah," he said to Marston.

"Okay, that's good. Do you have a place to sit in the lecture theatre?"

Again, Sarah looked up at Chuck questioningly. "Yes, I think there's a wheelchair place next to the door?"

"Great," Marston replied, smiling. That's it, Miss Walker. I hope you enjoy your stay in Stanford."

**Lecture One: History**

In the time that Sarah and Chuck had been with Dr Marston, the theatre had filled with students. Chuck helped Sarah back up the steep chairs, and she pushed herself to the gap beside the door, where there was a universal 'disabled' sign. Chuck sat next to her, but Skip and Miri were already settled into what was clearly their usual position further along the row.

Dr Marston walked into the theatre, carrying little more than a sheet of paper and a small USB thumb drive. "Good morning," he called out, not really expecting a response. "It's good to see you all made it here on time. I'm Dr Marston, I'll be your lecturer for module one of Ancient History."

Just then, the door swung open, spilling light into the darkened auditorium, and a brunette girl strode in, completely disregarding the point that she was nearly ten minutes late for the lecture. Glancing around, she spotted Chuck sitting by the other door, and she strode over to him. "Chuck," she said, clearing her throat, "is this seat taken?"

"Oh, Jill," Chuck replied, keeping his tone even, "no."

"Great!" Jill replied, flashing a huge smile that made Chuck want to throw up a bit. He didn't, mainly because Sarah was sitting right next to him.

In the two years he'd been at Stanford, Jill hit on him practically every day, even going as far as spiking one of his drinks at last year's Christmas party. Luckily, Morgan spotted her mixing in the white powder into his Cuba Libre, and quietly told him what had happened. Needless to say, he hadn't been friendly to her since then, even though she didn't know he knew what she had done.

He felt her lean in close to him and whisper in his ear, "Who's the blonde in the chair?"

"Her name's Sarah," he snapped, causing Sarah to look up from her intense note-taking and watch the two of them. "I'm helping her."

"What a drag..." Jill replied, moving closer to his face. Sarah watched as her heart fell rapidly.

"No. She's fun, and interesting, and it's my pleasure to help her out as much as I can." Jill scoffed in reply, and Chuck responded by pushing her away from him. "I really need to take some notes, Jill." As he turned to pull his pad of paper out of his bag, he saw Sarah staring at him and Jill, with a worried expression on her face. Leaning in, he wrote on her pad. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she wrote back, looking away quickly and attempting to focus on the lecture.

Chuck frowned, but let it go for now, returning his attention to the lecture.

"Now that the introductions are over, we can start," Marston said, before pressing a button on his computer and showing a map on the projector. "Since we will be starting with the Rise and Fall of the Roman Empire, I thought that we should start by looking at what the Empire looked like at the height of it's power..."

The lecture dragged on, moving from an intense study of the map that was onto the screen, to a detailed explanation of the Roman Republic that preceded the Empire. Marston was just going through the finer points of the plebeian social dynamics, when the door swung open once again, this time revealing a stunning redhead, who went through the same process that Jill had done earlier on. Except this time she spotted Sarah, not Chuck.

"Sarah?" she said tentatively, having walked straight past Chuck and Jill.

Sarah abruptly dropped out of her trance, looking away from the doodle of a Roman aquila that she had been working on, and up to see the redhead standing over her. _Carina? _she though in disbelief, blinking at the sight of her best friend, who was supposed to be studying at _Harvard_.

"You left, and I figured your entire non-academic life would be screwed without me, so I decided to transfer," Carina said, with a giant grin on her face. "That, and I couldn't let you go alone after what Bryce did," she added softly, leaning in so that only Sarah could hear what she said.

Chuck watched the scene with a smile on his face. Quickly deducing that Carina was one of Sarah's closest friends, he nudged Jill awake (she had fallen asleep ten minutes into the lecture) and told her to move up, before moving up himself. "Um, excuse me?" he started, and she quickly turned to face him, "do you want to sit down?"

"Thanks..."

"Chuck," Chuck replied.

"Carina," she said, holding out her hand, "I was at Harvard with Sarah."

"Yea, I figured," Chuck laughed.

"I requested the transfer the moment I heard that you were gone," Carina said, sitting down and turning back to Sarah. "Though, I had time to smash Bryce's face in when he tried to ask around for you. I think his ego took most of the punch though."

Sarah's face broke into a smile, before she brought out her pad and began to scribble on it. "Carina," she wrote, smiling at her. "I'd like to introduce my friend, Chuck." Sarah looked at Chuck whilst she was writing it.

"Your boyfriend?" Carina asked mischievously.

"Carina!" Sarah wrote, looking at her incredulously.

"It's not a denial," Carina said, looking at her amusedly when she rolled her eyes. _They're both so blind, that they can't see it..._

**The End of the Line**

Jill approached the row of the tables Chuck was sitting in. She planted her hands on his table, taking a firm look at him.

"Chuck," she raised her voice, which caused Chuck to lift his gaze from the book he was reading. Sarah's expression got grim as she saw Jill's blouse buttons undone. She turned to look at him, which surprisingly calmed her. She could see the hidden grimace.

"Yes, Jill?" Chuck asked clearly annoyed by her seduction attempts.

"I thought we were in the same group!" Jill asked angrily.

"It's four to a group, and I wanted Sarah to be in ours," Chuck replied somewhat coldly.

"But she can't even speak or hear Chuck!"

"She has perfect hearing, Jill," he replied, as Sarah's eyebrow arched at Jill's words.

"Chuck-" Jill tried to continue, but then Carina came out of one of the library aisles, walking towards them.

"Who's this?" she asked, clearly noticing that Chuck wasn't happy with Jill being around.

"This is Jill," Chuck said, motioning towards the brunette.

"Oh. The librarian said to keep it down or leave, Jill," Carina replied, a smirk on her face.

Jill turned on her heel and stalked away, growling. _I will ruin their friendship!_

Chuck sat back down, settling in his chair. He placed his hands on the desk, grabbing his pen with his right hand, only to be stopped abruptly. He felt a silky touch on his right arm, which startled him immensely. Chuck looked at his right, spotting a hand on his. He then lifted his gaze to Sarah, who's eyes were slightly watered. She was touched, to say the least. Sarah then gave Chuck her notebook with her right hand, smiling softly at him. Chuck looked down at the notebook spotting only two words, though these two words could move mountains.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**This fiction is co-authored by AuditoreanGhost and UKChuckster**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter III: Friendship**

"Thank you."

Chuck's emotions got the better of him as he saw the look on her face. A look so caring and touched. Her eyes were watery, her stance a little crooked. Chuck deduced that she was expecting an answer. "It's nothing, Sarah," he wrote, earning him a slight grin from her.

Sarah straightened her figure, still looking at Chuck. He had been so sweet for her, basically defending her in front of Jill. Sarah thought that Jill must have been a severe annoyance for him, since he acted so cold to her. The only thing that still intrigued her was the fact that Jill had undone her buttons. Why would she undo them if Chuck was so cold to her? Was she really that desperate? No matter the answer, Sarah liked him.

"What's the story between you and Jill?" Carina asked as she sat down next to Miranda who was writing her first essay. She was taking the Advanced Law module, and had an assignment on the 2nd Amendment, specifically the right to bear arms. Her teacher wanted her to write an analysis about it, due on tomorrow, Friday.

"She's been hitting on me for years. Morgan, my best friend caught her trying to slip some," Chuck said lifting his fingers to form quotation marks, "knockout powder into my drink. After that we've been in this current... situation," he added, calmly.

Carina listened carefully, admiring his calmness about the situation. She wouldn't be so calm with the situation especially when she knew that Jill was a pretty popular in Stanford. The rumours had reached Harvard about 8 months back, when she had 'bargained' her history teacher to let her through the first module. Even Carina considered that very low, which spoke volumes about the issue.

"And you don't like her one bit?" Carina asked, calmly.

"Not even in the slightest, Carina," Chuck replied, feeling a tug from his shirt. That meant that Sarah probably had something to ask, so he turned to look at her.

"Lunch?" Sarah's pad said. "Is there an cafeteria or..." she added, as she saw Chuck's confusion.

Chuck turned towards Miranda, watching her intently. "Miranda?" He asked.

Miranda raised her head from her text, dropping her pen on the pad. "What is it, Chucky?" she asked.

"Are we going to your Dad's cafe for lunch?" Chuck asked.

"We are. I already called him to get something sorted for us," Miranda replied, turning to Sarah. "I hope you like chocolate croissants, Sarah!" she added, happily.

Sarah saw her sincere smile, which was infectious to a fault. Her lips formed a smile almost instantly. Sarah was smiling more and more frequently by the hour. The fact intrigued her immensely, since in Harvard the only look you could get from her would have been a slight grin or a serious look. Maybe the company was just that much better. Well, Carina was still around but she was an exception. She had been an excellent best friend since High School.

"Couldn't hurt to try," she wrote, smiling at her.

Chuck rose up from his chair, moving behind Sarah's wheelchair. He pulled her back from the table slowly. Miranda and Michael took the cue, rising up for their chairs which caused Carina to stand up too.

The group walked out of the library, heading for Miranda's father's café. Henry, her father, had started up the café after Miranda moved to Palo Alto. Although the shop was making an incredible profit, Henry still wanted to help her when he could. Strolling along the now abandoned city streets, Chuck pushed Sarah's wheelchair along as she was writing on her pad. This was a red pad, not the usual one she wrote in. Chuck deduced that pad must be a diary of some sort so he didn't want to look down. Sarah deserved the privacy.

_Dear Diary (1st Day in Stanford)_

_I've made two new friends today. Miranda and Michael. They have been a couple since High School, which intrigues me quite a bit. Chuck told me that he hasn't ever heard them argue about anything, like they were a dream couple. Perfect for each other... I hope that I can find someone like that someday._

_I really like Miranda. She is a wonderful person with a really nice personality. She's been so helpful to me since we first met. Michael too. It seems that Chuck's friends are all very friendly and sincere. It's nice to have reliable people around._

_Carina showed up too. She said something about my non-academic life being ruined without her, but the fact of the matter is that I never enjoyed parties. One time we had a Philosophy test, but Carina opted to visit a frat-boy party the night before, when I stayed home reading. She didn't pass the test._

_We're going to this café that Miranda's father runs. Chuck told me that I would meet his best friend Morgan and his girlfriend, Alex, there._

**The Rising Sun Cafe**

As the group of friends arrived at the café, Sarah looked up from her red notepad expecting to see a small corner shop style coffee-house. As it turns out, the place was rather larger than that, and the furniture reminded her of a cafe she had once regularly visited back in Harvard. Opening the door, Miranda strolled in. She spotted her father, cleaning a large jug with a linen cloth. He was wearing a white apron and dark jeans, which he often wore.

"Dad?" Miranda said, walking towards the counter. Her father turned around to look at her, smiling.

"Morning, darling. I see you brought your friends," Henry replied as he placed his hands on the counter.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Sarah Walker," Miranda said, pointing with her hand at Sarah.

"It's nice to meet you, Sarah," Henry said offering his hand. Sarah's smile got wider, as she shook his hand. Henry seemed a very nice father. No doubt Michael thought that way too, since he was his future father-in-law. Sarah took her pad from her pack and wrote on it.

"It's nice to meet you too, Henry."

Henry rose up from the ground, still looking at her.

"How do you like your coffee?" he asked, "We have those special brews too."

"I'd like a cappuccino then," Sarah replied, smiling at him.

"Great. I'll be back soon with your lunch," Miranda's father called back as he was strolling away to the kitchen.

Miranda guided her friends to the far most table, which had an all-access spot on it so Sarah could easily maneuver her wheelchair. When she went for a cup of coffee or lunch for that matter in Harvard, she almost always sit in a 'normal' seat. Two of the seats were already occupied by two people. Morgan and Alex were already seated in the table waiting for them. Sarah gazed at them, receiving full-blown smiles from them. Their smiles were so infectious that her lips rose up.

"Sarah?" Chuck said, lowering himself on his knees next to her. "I would like you to meet Morgan Grimes. He has been my best friend since Elementary school. He's the guy that confronted Bryce a couple of years back," Chuck said, motioning for him as Morgan and Alex rose up from their chairs. They both squatted down to her level, taking their cues from Chuck.

"It's nice to meet you, Sarah. Chuck's told me a lot about you!" Morgan said, winking at her. Sarah's face got confused for a millisecond as she tried to comprehend what he had just said.

_Chuck told his best friend about me? _Sarah offered her hand to him. Morgan's smile got wider as they shook hands. He knew that Sarah would be just what Chuck needs. A reliable and faithful friend, even a girlfriend in the future.

The brunette next to Morgan spoke. "Alex," the brunette introduced herself also shaking hands with her. Sarah started writing on her notepad, which Alex had been waiting for.

"It's nice to meet you both. I'd like to ask something, if that's okay?" Sarah's pad read.

Morgan and Alex looked at each other briefly before replying in unison. "Go ahead, make my day!" they both said, sharing a short laugh at their sneaky movie reference. Sarah recognized the joke and laughed a bit herself. Her father had shown her Dirty Harry last summer.

"How long have you two been together?" Sarah wrote on her pad. Since Miranda and Michael had been together since High School, she thought that these guys probably met here.

"2001," Morgan said immediately and without hesitation, generating a laugh from Chuck. "We met in our first mathematics class. One day, when I used my Da Vinci, Alex asked me to help her in some equations..." Morgan said.

"Well, I asked him to modify TI-89 with the 'Da Vinci' too. The next morning he gave me it back, modified of course. I gave him a peck on the cheek as a prize... but well that turned into a kiss soon afterwards. And here we are fourteen months and eighteen days later, dating happily. I even got into video games!" Alex joked, making the group erupt in slight giggles and chuckles.

Sarah's expression got confused afterwards. _Da Vinci?_ She thought. Sarah wondered if her calculator could get the same 'upgrade'. Sarah's thoughts were interrupted by Miranda's father. He arrived with a tray of drinks.

"A double espresso," Henry said, offering her daughter a cup. "Two coffees with cream," he added, handling to cups to Morgan and Alex. "A cappuccino for Charles..." Henry pressed on, knowing full well that teasing with Charles wasn't a bright idea. "And a cup of cappuccino with some sugar." As Sarah's face got confused, since she didn't ask for sugar, he added, "Trust me, it's better with sugar."

"Thank you, Henry," Sarah wrote, looking up at him.

"I'll come back with your lunch. It's our special. Chocolate croissants and a strawberry smoothie," Henry said as he lifted the tray of their table.

As the conversation went on, Sarah poured her heart to the group retelling her story to them all. Chuck took this as a first step to a mental recovery. She was becoming okay with the fact that she was in a wheelchair, mostly due to them. His friends were so welcoming that you could feel comfortable around them. Sarah had written something on her pad, so she decided to use Chuck as her 'amplifier'. Pulling his sleeve, she got his undivided attention. She handed her pad to him, which he glanced through, before reading out.

_Hi guys!_

_I thank you all for being so open and honest with me. It's nice not to be fussed over, but just treated normally._

_Michael, I appreciate your express notes, they really help me with my writing hand. Miranda, what can I say? You've been just great. Morgan, thanks for promising to 'Da Vinci' my calculator. Alex, I hope we can become friends. And Chuck, thank you so much for helping me. I couldn't have asked for a better person, and I am so grateful Beckman chose you to be my chaperone. I couldn't ask for a better friend._

_Sarah Lisa Walker_

Chuck looked intensely at the word 'Lisa'. She had told him her second name. It fit her perfectly, Chuck thought. He looked on her and saw the knowing look on her face. She knew that Chuck was staring at her middle name, which had been a deliberate reveal. She wanted to give her new friends something back. Although her middle name wasn't much, she wanted to give them something. Chuck's face showed her wrong, since it seemed that revealing her middle name meant so much to him.

"What's up, Chuck?" Sarah wrote.

"Your middle name, Sarah," Chuck wrote back, "it's beautiful." This time he was in a normal conversation.

"Thank you, Chuck," Sarah said placing her hand on his. Yet again, they both felt the electricity between them. Sarah didn't know why her heart rate always increased when she was touching him. Maybe her heart already admitted her feelings for him, she should probably admit it herself: she was falling hard and fast. She had already thought about asking him for a 'friendly one-on-one dinner' with him, but was currently fighting with the possibility of rejection.

"It's nothing, Sarah," Chuck said, looking intently at her eyes. He could see that Sarah had wanted to reveal her middle name. Maybe she was wondering why it meant so much to him. People don't normally just tell you their middle names. In fact, it took him a whole three years of knowing Morgan before he found out his middle name was 'Guillermo'. He took it as a sign of how comfortable she was becoming around him.

"I think it was a bit more than nothing," Sarah replied, seriously.

Chuck merely smiled cryptically, and grabbed a chocolate croissant that Henry had just placed on the table.

**A/N AG We're both sorry for the delay but it seems that someone has really something against RL-wise. I'm being delayed by philosophy/mathematics exams and UKC's reading so much.  
****Glad to see you back!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This fiction is co-authored by UKChuckster and AuditoreanGhost.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter IV: Glasgow Calling**

The group disbanded as the clock drew nearer to noon. Michael and Miranda had to leave for some Law-related module. They used so much legalese, that Chuck and Sarah couldn't even understand a single word that they were saying. However, that blade had two sides; Michael couldn't understand a word that Morgan said either.

Chuck and Sarah rolled through the now busy hallways of Stanford, venturing for their next class: a Historical Literature module. The lecturer had already made them purchase a book by Mika Waltari, a WW2 era Finnish writer. His most renowned work, The Egyptian, had been chosen as the first book to be analyzed. They would probably need to write an essay about how Waltari described the situation of an Egyptian man in Ancient Times. Although the book was a really hard one to read, the teacher wasn't going to give any mercy. Four weeks, eight hundred pages.

Chuck and Sarah wandered into the much similar amphitheatre that their history module was in. Sarah rolled to the all-access seat near the door as Chuck sat down next to her. Something in Sarah made her rejoice as he sat down next to her out of instinct, she didn't need to ask him anymore. She gave him a minor grin as a 'thank you' as he looked on her. She didn't know how but she was falling for him so hard and very very fast. She had barely known him for twenty-four hours and here she was, looking straight at his deep brown eyes.

Sarah looked down at her pad, after giving Chuck a wide smile. Her right hand moved slowly as she wrote some words.

"So Chuck.." Her pad said as she show it to him. "Is there someone I should know about?" As Chuck's face displayed confusion, she quickly withdrew her pad to write on it once more. "People like Jill? Or any jerks?"

As Chuck's face lighted up in recognition, Sarah's lips formed a slight grin. It was always nice to see Chuck so happy. Chuck's attention quickly turned towards his notepad as he wrote.

"There's 1 guy you need to worry about" Chuck wrote, pointing at him. "That's Daniel Shaw. He is Jill's current boytoy, if you can say that. His father, Haytham Shaw is our lecturer for today. Did the word reach Harvard about her 'bargaining'?" Chuck said, forming the quotation marks in the air.

"Yeah, they told us something about her having sex with a teacher.. I think that was eight or nine months ago.." Sarah wrote, before her face lit up in disgust. Her gaze lifted upon him. Her face showed the absolute definition of a disgusted face.. A textbook example. "Is Haytham the teacher she 'bargained' with?" She wrote, barely even looking at her words. This has got to be the most disgusting thing she has ever heard.

"Yes, he is," Chuck wrote back to her, only to see her face turn white from disgust.

"Let's forget that ever happened, Sarah..." Chuck said, placing his hands on Sarah's. She instantly looked down on his hand, which was slowly caressing her palm with it's thumb. She still couldn't put the words on how much that meant for her. She enjoyed being touched.. but only Chuck could elicit the increase in heartbeat. Her gaze rose from his hand to his deep brown eyes. They seemed so sincere and honest. They reminded her of her fathers eyes, which she could spend hours looking at back when she still was a kid. Sarah gulped and slowly turned her attention back to her notepad.

"It's okay, Chuck.." She wrote, gazing upwards towards him. She then gathered her strength and courage to form three words that could change her life.. "I li..." Only to be interrupted by a certain couple.

Chuck's back was tapped by none other than Cole Barker, nicknamed 'The Scotsman'. Next to him was his fiancée, Catherine. A stunning long brunette with a similar build to Alex.

"How ya doing, mate?" Cole asked, patting Chuck's back. Chuck jumped of his chair in surprise as his hand hit him.

"Cole..." Chuck gasped in excitement, barely catching his breath. "Catherine." He added, as he spotted her looking bewildered at him.

"Relax, Charles" Catherine said, certainly trying to calm him down. "Who is your friend here?" Catherine asked, motioning towards Sarah. She instantly blushed as their eyes focused on her. She wasn't used to people staring at her so intently.

"This is Sarah, Sarah Walker. She's from Harvard and I'm her chaperone for this semester," Chuck said, out of instinct. He had already gotten used to introducing her with those words.

"Nice to meet you, Sarah. I'm Cole, Chuck's last chaperonee and this is my fiancée Catherine." As Sarah's gaze turned towards her pad, Chuck quickly used sign language to convey a message to them. 'She can't speak, uses her notepad for communication' He rushed the sign language so only, Catherine could comprehend what he was trying to say. Sarah's gaze turned back up, she swore he could see some happiness there.

"Nice to meet you, Cole.. Catherine" She wrote before she shook hands with the both of them. Cole and Catherine sat on the next seats from Chuck, just before their teacher arrived.

A tall dark haired man walked through the amphitheater below with 2 large books on his right hand.

"Good afternoon, students. My name is Haytham Shaw and I'm your professor for this Historical Literature Module. Your first assignment is to read and analyze Waltari's Egyptian. I expect eight pages without any pictures and no plagiarism!" Haytham said, emphasizing on the final word.

Haytham went on lecturing as Sarah was conversing with Cole. Cole had been offered a place on an exchange programme from Oxford a year ago. He had been reluctant at first, but decided to come here in end, probably a result of se words of 'encouragement' from his parents. He had met Catherine in Oxford, and she managed to get a place on the programme as well.

The lecture ended after Haytham lectured them about Waltari's earlier works, not even mentioning the Egyptian in his speech. Maybe he was doing it deliberately, so the students couldn't get any advice from him. It really wasn't something that you could expect from a professor. Usually they gave some advice concerning their assignments, albeit subtly. That was true for Professor Marston. Once he used invisible ink to hide his advice concerning some WW1 analysis they had to do a long time ago. The analysis was on Germany ciphers, so it wasn't entirely cheating...

Chuck and Sarah were sitting in the library waiting for their new found friends. Cole and Catherine said that they would need to hurry back to Chemistry.

Jill yet again approached them, although this time her buttons were done.

"So, Chuck" Jill said as she sat down on the other side of the table. Chuck reluctantly lifted his gaze from his notepad. Sarah looked up, only to see Jill again. She sighed...

_Again?_ She thought.

"What is it, Jill?" Chuck asked.

"Why are you still hanging around her?" Jill asked, motioning for Sarah.

"Why wouldn't I?" Chuck asked, raising his voice slightly. "What are you? Jealous?" Chuck dared to make that ultimatum.

Jill gasped for breath. _Did Chuck just call me out for being jealous?_ "I'm not jealous. I'm just a bet-" she tried to say, before Chuck clenched his fist on the table. He couldn't take it anymore, so he resorted to taking his stand on the matter. Sarah gasped for breath, as she had never sawn Chuck anything like this.

"Jill.. What do you want?" he asked.

"It's simple, Chuck," Jill said, mirth reaching her face. "I want to take you on a date."

Chuck turned his gaze back on the table, sighing so audibly that the whole library could hear him.

Sarah spotted Carina entering the library, already spotting them. Sarah's hands started immediately to use sign language "SOS/Jill/Date with Chuck/SOS. Carina understood the message and sneaked behind Jill awaiting Chuck's words.

As Chuck raised his gaze from the table, he saw the considerably taller Carina behind Jill. He didn't want to spoil her ambush so he went on conversing with Jill.

"Jill, I don't want to go on a date with you," Chuck replied, calmly. He didn't even cringe, that was the amount of truth in his words. He could say those words with utter conviction, without any second thoughts.

"Why not? I'm a beautiful, successful and desireable woman, Chuck," Jill said, visibly pulling her stomach inwards to enhance her assets.

Chuck laughed a bit, which caused Sarah to grin. "Well, Jill you're lacking only one thing."

"What is it, Charles?" Jill said, closing the distance between them. Sarah signed Carina to hold herself just for a minute.

"You're not by any means more beautiful than Sarah Walker," Chuck said, looking closely at Jill. He wanted to make a point, so he pressed on. "Jill, I'm at no means interested in dating you. I would date Sarah ten times over before you," Chuck said, pretending not to notice Sarah's hands flying to cover her mouth. Sarah wasn't expecting such a forward reveal from him.

_He would actually consider dating me?! This is just perfect!_ She thought, almost drowning in happiness.

"Chuck!" Jill's troubled voice shattered the silence. "Why?!" Her voice trembled. Chuck grinned inwardly knowing full-well that this would start something.

"It's because I don't give damn if she can't speak or walk. I would date her regardless of that," he said, rising from his chair. "And with her I dont have to worry about her cheating on me with Haytham Shaw!" Chuck raised his voice, slightly, just enough so others couldn't fully hear him well enough for it to counted as evidence, but loud enough to start plenty of rumours.

Jill backed away just to ram into Carina, whom turned her around grabbing her shoulders tightly. "Jill. If I ever see you trying to seduce Chuck, I'll break you. Okay?" Her angry voice came into realisation. After Chuck had told her what she had done, she too had started to hate her. Jill tore herself off Carina's grasp, walking hastily towards the exit.

Sarah turned towards Chuck, smiling shyly at him. _Should I ask him about that? Or should I just kiss him?_

Chuck knew that he would have to explain that. She beat him to the punch.

"You would date me over Jill?" She asked, with a large smiley next to her handwriting.

"Yes" Chuck wrote back, giving her a similar smiley in response.

Sarah sighed in contempt, straightening her stance. She smiled at him, still weighing her options. She still could just give him a kiss and that would probably kickstart their relationship but didn't she want to go slow? She has barely known him for a day, but there she was, he had chosen her over Jill.

"Chuck..." She wrote, looking up at him quickly. "I know I've used these words many times today, but I assure you that this time I can't express how thankful I am for that" Sarah wrote, seeing Chuck's lips form a little smile.

_I'll take you up on that offer, Chuck. Not today, but someday... _Sarah thought.

_I'll ask her out someday. Just not today..._ Chuck thought

A/N Thanks for all of the reviews! We hope to publish the fifth chapter before 21st of December. See you! AG


	5. Chapter 5

**This fiction is co-authored by UKChuckster and AuditoreanGhost.**

** Enjoy!**

** Chapter V: The Moment of Truth**

**Dean Beckman's Office**

**14.50 / 2.50 PM**

Chuck and Sarah had ventured to Professor Beckman's office for their scheduled 'debriefing'. Beckman always called her student meetings debriefings, which always made the event seem like an military operation. The Dean ordered them to be there at 2:50pm, since she would be 'coming in hot' from a meeting with some professors at 3pm.

Chuck and Sarah sat awkwardly next to each other. Only 30 minutes ago, Chuck had made a forward reveal about her feelings towards Sarah. He had basically chosen her over Jill Roberts on an impulse. Although yes, Chuck saw Jill as a beautiful woman, she wasn't the girl he was looking for. Jill was definitely an opportunistic girl, just waiting for a 'better' guy to come around. You would have needed to be blind to not notice the 'subtle swap' between this Williams kid and Daniel Shaw. She practically dumped Williams on Monday and was in the sack with Shaw on Friday.

Chuck compared her to the woman sitting in her wheelchair next to him. Sarah was a honest, considerate, kind and most of all a toes-in-the-sand kind of girl. She seemed like a girl who would love to settle down with a guy and never look back. This was a big plus in Chuck's book. He didn't want a girl who would jump ship the moment the waters became because a little rough.

I would date Sarah ten times over before you.

Chuck was still wondering the reason why he had said that, especially in front of Sarah. He had barely known her for a full day, before he already basically confessed his feelings towards her. How would she react? What would she write? These questions were bothering him immensely. They haven't talked much after the 'incident', which made this meeting a little awkward. Or so he thought...

Sarah was thinking about him. Chuck. Her friend, Chuck. She couldn't place the feeling she felt when Chuck made his feelings public. Maybe it was fondness? Love? Sarah quickly declined the second alternative. She couldn't possibly love Chuck... Her mom had told her stories how she met her father. Love at first sight, Emma had told her. Was this that? Did she fall for Chuck the moment she met him? She had imagined her life with Chuck already, when she was asleep last night. Although it was her subconscious speaking, that must have meant something. But what? Was she just denying the fact that she had already fallen for him?

"You would date me over Jill?" she had asked, with a large smiley next to her handwriting.

"Yes."

Sarah had been thinking about such a primitive word for a long time. How could a single 'Yes' make her feel so appreciated and, perhaps, loved. She felt like she belonged there, next to him.

Was she burying her feelings deep inside? She gathered her bravery yet again as she started writing.

"Chuck, why are we being so...?" Sarah wrote, trying to find the word for it. Chuck looked at her, figuring out what she was trying to say. Maybe this situation wasn't so awkward as he thought. Maybe they were both having a hard time with this.

"Why we are acting like strangers?" Chuck suggested. Sarah nodded in response, not trusting herself to look at him more closely.

"Why am I being so shy around him?" She thought, not being able understand her body's reactions.

Chuck had already deduced he would need to grab the proverbial bull by the horns when it came to Sarah. They needed to talk about this.

"Is this about Jill?" Chuck wrote on his pad, showing it to her. Sarah looked at the word, smiling at his nervousness.

I'm not the only person who's nervous it seems, she thought, biting her lower lip before writing again.

"Yeah.." she wrote, glancing upwards toward him. She saw a subtle smile on his face. Maybe he had been dancing around this issue too. "I'm just confused..."

"About what, Sarah?" Chuck wrote before yet again, he tried to break the ice between them. He placed his right hand next to her left hand, not knowing whether he should grab it or not. Sarah looked down at her left arm, spotting his hand next to it. Her eyes lifted up, looking at him. What she saw was a caring guy, who wanted nothing from her... She decided that it was time she took control of something in her life. So, she wrote.

"You.." Sarah wrote, honestly. "You really think that I'm more beautiful than Jill?" She asked, placing the 'easier' question first.

Chuck smiled a bit. "That's true. Would you want to know why?" Chuck wrote, placing the ball back into her court. Sarah gave him a 'you don't say?' look, which caused him to quickly glance down and write. "It's simple, Sarah. You look like an angel."

He thinks that I'm an angel? She stopped, not knowing how she should respond to that. She opted to take the easy way out by asking the second question.

"You don't care whether I'm paralyzed or not? And that I can't speak?" she asked, trying to hide her goofy grin failing miserably. "And Chuck..."

"Yes, Sarah?"

"You're handsome."

"Thanks, Sarah." Chuck wrote as she glanced back at him. "And no. I don't care," Chuck wrote, dropping his left arm on his side.

Sarah thought about her next move for a second. About 35 minutes ago she had practically denied herself the chance to kiss him. That would have been the second-to-best moment to share their first kiss with the best possible being at her doorstep after a wonderful dinner date. She decided that she would need to make that kiss happen. Her left arm touched his right arm, slowly travelling towards his hand. She did something she had wanted to do since they had met... She intertwined their fingers, gazing lovingly at his dark brown eyes.

Chuck's immediate reaction would have been to take his hand off hers, but just this once he stopped before he acted. He could see that Sarah had gone through something, seeing her eyes watered. He looking down at their hands intertwined, he felt something. Their hands fit in perfectly, like they we're meant for each other.

She felt like silk to Chuck. He had not thought about that the earlier times they had touched, but now it was so blatant that he couldn't ignore it. He felt like heaven, revelling in the feeling of holding hands. As Chuck looked back at her, she mouthed "don't let go." Quickly wiping a couple of tears from her face with her right hand, she looked into his wanting look away from him. He gave her a slight squeeze, before mouthing back "I won't." He loved the feeling of holding hands with her. This exact feeling was shared by Sarah.

So strong was their attention to each other that they were oblivious to the fact that Beckman had entered her office. She had arrived as Chuck and Sarah locked in a stalemate after Chuck's last comment. Beckman saw the scene unfold in front of her, and a slight smile spread across her face as she walked next to Sarah, sitting in her large ebony chair.

Sarah thought about letting go of Chuck's hand for the meeting, but she couldn't. She just couldn't let go. She wanted this moment to last, not caring that Beckman was watching.

"Bartowski, Walker," Beckman said as she settled in her dark chair, "you're here for the Europe brief, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Chuck replied, stealing a quick glance at Sarah who was smiling at him. He loved seeing her smiling or laughing for that matter.

"Well, here's the schedule" Beckman said, offering them her notes.

**Europe Trip (Preliminary Plan)**

- London 4th of December

- Glasgow 7th

- Copenhagen 9th

- Frankfurt 12th

- Bern 14th

- Milan 16th

- Venice 17th

- Firenze 18th

- Rome 19th

Dates are not finalized, the trip might be delayed to the summer. More details in November. Places are allocated evenly between Stanford and Harvard.

"What do you think?" The dean asked, accepting the paper back from Chuck.

Sarah sighed, writing on her pad. "Did my parents tell you why I'm paralyzed?" She asked, grimacing. She couldn't bear the though of seeing Bryce on that trip.

"Yes," she said simply, before closing the distance between them. "Look, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but we've received word from Harvard that Larkin is pleading for a transfer here," Beckman whispered, making Sarah squeeze the living hell out of Chuck's right hand. "And before you freak out, Sarah, we're trying to delay his process as much as possible. We don't want that trouble maker here anymore than you do."

"You've spoken to Professor Graham?" Sarah wrote, giving her a subtle smile.

"Yes, I've talked to Langston. He gave me his iron-guarantee that Larkin isn't going anywhere."

"Thank you," Sarah wrote, as Chuck nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"None needed. You're dismissed," Beckman said, sitting back in her chair.

Chuck and Sarah left the office, heading for their respective rides. Sarah's dad had parked on the eastern end of the college ground, as Mary had opted to visit the library. As Chuck and Sarah stepped out of the main doors, Chuck lowered on his knees.

"I'll see you in the evening?" Chuck wrote on his pad, showing it to her. She smiled at his gesture, writing back.

"Of course, Chuck. I have one question though?" Sarah wrote, glancing up at him giving him a subtle grin. "What should I wear?"

Chuck thought about it for a second before he replied. "You don't have to worry about that Sarah. You'd look great in a trash bag" Chuck wrote to her, giving her a mild blush.

"Thanks, Chuck," Sarah wrote back, as he stood up.

"It's nothing, Sarah," Chuck said, looking down on her.

"Later, Chuck!" Sarah wrote with cat sized letters as Chuck looked back at her walking westward.

"Later, Sarah!" Chuck replied, turning around to look at her.

If he doesn't ask me out tonight, I'll ask him out myself! she thought as she watched him walk away.

**Evening with the Bartowski's**

**1742 hours / 6PM**

As the evening approached the edges of Los Angeles, Chuck was in his room preparing for their dinner. Mary had practically forced him to change into a nicer outfit. Ellie had suggested Stephen's old dress shirt and his new dark blue jeans. He pulled the blouse over his head as Ellie knocked on the door.

"Are you decent, brother?" Ellie asked, slowly opening the door. She heard Chuck clocking his belt together, tightening it around his waist.

"Yeah, it's safe" Chuck said, looking for his socks.

Ellie stepped in, sitting on his bed. She was wearing a dark red blouse and black jeans which looked good on her. She had just come back from her second date with that Awesome guy. They had gone to this nice Italian restaurant for dinner. Ellie had definitely enjoyed her time there, the sentiment was probably shared by Awesome too.

As Chuck sat down next to her, Ellie asked. "How was your day at Stanford, Chuck?"

Chuck's mind instantly went back in time, reminding him of the events of the day. Meeting Carina. Talking with Sarah about Bryce. Jill's seduction attempts, and how they were becoming more and more frequent and aggressive. Calling her out for being jealous. And last, but definitely not least, holding hands with Sarah Lisa Walker. He couldn't think of that moment without feeling her hand still holding her silky skin, the vanilla fragrance of her hair, the thought of kissing her that moment.

"It was nothing out of the usual, Sis," Chuck said, failing at hiding the goofy grin on his face. Ellie saw through him in an instant.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Chuck" Ellie said, waving her finger in front of him. "What happened with Sarah? And don't you tell me it's complicated."

"Ahhhhh..." Chuck shrugged, still thinking about a way to get out of this situation. He definitely didn't need to talk things through with Ellie. He saw the interrogator look on her face, which made him to surrender. He then explained the days events until Beckman's office. "We..." Chuck tried, before tumbling on his words, "we held hands," Chuck said, slamming his hands on top his ears. As expected, Ellie squealed so hard that the whole apartment complex could hear her. "Have you asked her out yet?" Ellie asked, being overly excited for her brother. Finally after years of turning Jill down, he had found someone that he could share something with.

"No," Chuck shrugged, pulling his socks on.

"... but you're going to, right?" Ellie asked, giving him the most stern look she could. She didn't want him chickening out of asking her out after that. Holding hands isn't something you do with a guy who you don't like.

"I don't know, Ellie... I'm still - " Chuck tried to say, before Ellie slammed her hand on his mouth, stopping his ramble. She knew that she needed to step in, before his insecurities took control.

"For the love of god, Chuck!" Ellie said with her most agitated voice. "She likes you, don't you get that?!"

"Does she?" He asked, smile creeping up his lips.

Ellie felt like slapping him awake but thankfully she digressed. "You're so dense with women, Chuck. Let's go through what happened all right?" Ellie asked, making clear that the question was a rhetorical one.

"You chose her over Jill, she touched your hand more than once and you held hands for an extended period of time. Would I hold hands with Devon's frat brothers? No. Not because I dislike them, but because I don't like like them," Ellie said, trying to make her point. "Did she say something when you held hands?"

"I think said something like 'Don't let go', I said to her that I wouldn't," Chuck said, this time unprepared for the squeal that came his way.

"Ask her out. If you don't, I'll ask her for you."

**The Walker Household**

**30 minutes earlier..**

Sarah was in her wardrobe, trying to find an appropriate outfit. She had thrown some of them on the floor in agitation, trying to find a perfect one. She wanted to impress Chuck with her choice. Sighing, she ventured out of her room, looking for her mother. She found her sitting in the living room.

"Mom?" She wrote, as she sat down next to her on the sofa. "What should I wear for dinner?"

"You're good right now, Sarah" Emma deadpanned.

Sarah looked at herself. Her white jeans and blue strapless top.. Maybe this was truly the outfit she was looking for. She had worn a different outfit to school, so maybe Chuck would be surprised.

"Why are you so worried?" Emma asked, looking down at her. "What happened in Stanford?"

"Chuck and I..."

Her mom turned towards her, looking up at her. "You can tell me, Sarah."

"We held hands, mom," Sarah wrote, her mind still remembering the feeling of his touch. "For, like, twenty minutes." Her mom gave her the most compassionate she could, giving him a nod asking her to continue.

"And you want to impress him, right?" Emma said, mirthfully. She knew exactly what this was. Her daughter was in love, whether she would admit it or not.

"I guess..." Sarah wrote uneasily, wavering.

"Let's go over this, Sarah. You've a crush on him, right?"

"Yes," Sarah wrote, sure about her words.

"...and he has a crush on you?"

"I don't think so..." Sarah said, thinking about that.

"Ahhhh..." Emma sighed, moving her head back and forth. "I saw the look in his eyes when he met you, Sarah. He likes you."

Sarah's lips formed an instant smile as she hear her mother's words. If she thought that Chuck had a crush on her, she wasn't the only one. She had thought about that a couple of times during the day. Well, Chuck had been really nervous around her in the morning.

"How do you know that?" Sarah asked, wanting to know those signs her mom had seen.

"Well, first of all, his face always develops a smile when he sees you... and I think I saw the same look on his face as I saw with your father about..." Emma said, before looking out at Jack, who was working on a banking issue. "25 years ago? I can't remember that anymore, but nonetheless you're going to be golden with him."

"Should I ask him out or should he?" Sarah asked, mirthfully smiling.

"He has an older sister, right?"

"Yep."

"Then I'm sure she'll be having the same conversation with him right now. He'll ask you out tonight."

"I don't know what I would do without you, Mom," Sarah wrote, before hugging her.

"It's no trouble, Sarah" Emma said as she hugged her daughter back, comforting her.

**Casa de Bartowski**

**Current Time**

**1802 hours / 6.02 PM**

Chuck's body stiffened as he heard the doorbell ring, the anxiousness flowing in his veins. The moment of truth had arrived, destiny in it's wake. He could imagine this evening describing the rest of his studying life pretty much single handedly, maybe even his whole life.

He sighed, rising up from his bed. Looking down at Ellie, who was giving him an affirmative nod.

"Aces, Charles," Ellie said, to her visibly nervous brother.

Chuck nodded twice in quick succession, pondering about her sister's words. He walked the long corridor, spotting his parents cleaning the kitchen. His father looked up at him, sensing his nervousness.

'Oh, my little boy is growing up. There's clearly something going on with Jack's daughter and him' Stephen thought, having heard their conversation twenty minutes prior.

Chuck opened the door, the cold autumn wind breaching the main hall of their home.

"Evening, Charles" Jack said, happily. "Now where's my favourite pong player?" He added, as he saw an old friend walk past the kitchen.

"Jack? Is that you?" Stephen asked

"The years have been kind to you, Stephen" Jack said, as he walked past to hug his old friend. "It's so nice to see you again after all these years.."

Stephen hugged him back friendly. After they released each other "Mary?" He asked.

"Yes, darling?" Mary replied from the kitchen.

"Could you get my Bollinger?" He pleaded, leaning his head a bit on the right side.

"Of course, sweetie" Mary replied, heading for their room.

The moment came, as of fate they had tried to avoid it. There she was, sitting in her wheelchair looking like a goddess on earth. Chuck couldn't imagine a more beautiful woman in his wake. Trusting his instincts, he kneeled in front of her as Stephen closed the door.

"You look absolutely breathtaking, Sarah" Chuck wrote to her pad, that was resting on her lap.

Breathtaking? In this? What will he say when I'm wearing a dress then? Sarah thought, seeing the absolute sincerity in his eyes.

"Thanks, Chuck" Sarah wrote back. "Could we go somewhere private? I need to ask you something" Sarah wrote, glancing up at him nervously.

"Yeah, I guess" Chuck wrote, before he walked behind Sarah's wheelchair. He pushed Sarah's wheelchair along to his room. As they arrived at his door, Ellie stopped them.

"Chuck, could you please give me and Sarah a moment in private?" Ellie asked, rhetorically. Chuck nodded and entering his room.

Sarah then followed, Ellie in to her room at the end of the hallway. Ellie sat down in chair, Sarah rolling in front of her.

"I'm Chuck's sister, Ellie" She said introducing herself to Sarah. Sarah quickly deduced that Chuck had told her about them. Them? Were they already an item?

"I just want you to know that Chuck is a little dense with women. So dense, that I couldn't trust him to ask you out.." Ellie said, sighing at the end.

He wants to ask me out too? Sarah thought, a smile creeping up on her lips.

"He wants to ask me out?" Sarah wrote, showing her the text. Ellie's face displayed some confusion but then she remembered Chuck's words about her. "That's great because I want to ask him out too..." Sarah confessed, shyly.

Ellie's face lit up with joy as she saw the look on Sarah's face. If that wasn't love, love doesn't exist.

"Just don't hurt him, Sarah. I don't want a Jill two point oh," Ellie said, as she rose up from her chair.

"I would never hurt him, Ellie" Sarah wrote, in earnest.

After their little moment, Sarah rolled in to Chuck's room as Ellie walked to the kitchen in order to help her mom finish up.

Sarah saw Chuck, relaxing on his bed on his belly, reading a tablature book. She maneuvered herself next to him, sitting up against the headboard. This caused Chuck to sit the same way..

They looked at each other for a moment, drowning in their eyes. Sarah took a deep breath before gathering her strength and courage to write the words she wanted. Chuck had already started writing as her pen touched the path. Chuck and Sarah exchanged their pads, both gasping for breath as they saw the words they had both written.

**Would you go on a date with me?**

A/N AG Happy holidays people! I'll probably see you after Christmas, I'm going to be very busy with my new wah-pedal. It's a KH95 if someone want's to see that.


	6. Chapter 6

**This fiction is co-authored by UKChuckster and AuditoreanGhost.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter VI: Dinner with the Bartowski's**

"Would you go on a date with me?"

They both looked at those words, both holding their breaths. Both of them never expected the other to ask them out, although Sarah's angle was a little different. Chuck's sister Ellie had told her about it a couple of seconds earlier but she didn't expect this, that's for sure. She expected a very, very nervous and babbling Chuck later in the evening, not this. They both contemplated on the moment, before writing their answer on their pads. Swiftly they exchanged pads, looking at a certain word. The same word on both of them.

"Yes."

Sarah raised her look from the pad, her smile surprising herself. She didn't remember another time when she had smiled this widely. She looked to her left, seeing Chuck repeatedly reading that little word she had written. Sarah chuckled a bit as he finally looked up at her.

"Surprised?" Sarah wrote, with a subtle amount of playful mirth. Her smile got even wider as she saw his immediate blush. Chuck looked away from her, trying to hide his blush, and failing miserably.

"I think that surprised is not a word that would be strong enough..." Chuck replied, still looking at the three letter word. "I..."

"Ellie told me that you wanted to ask me out, Chuck," Sarah wrote, laughing a bit. Chuck absolutely loved her laugh. "I wanted to avoid the moment when she would ask me out for you..." she pressed on, her writing hand dancing on the pad. "So I asked you out, but I definitely didn't expect you to ask me out too," she wrote, her shyness sneaking back into her.

"It seems so perfect, huh?" Chuck wrote, seeing confusion on her face. "Ahhhh..." He mumbled audibly. "It's just that when Awesome and Ellie started dating, he asked her out, but we... we asked each other out," he wrote, thinking about something.

"It's something Morgan and Michael will definitely tease us about," Sarah wrote, making Chuck laugh. _Damn, his laughter is so infectous_, she thought, before joining him.

* * *

Ellie heard their laughter from the kitchen. She was definitely happy for them since she had hoped for this as long as she had gotten together with Devon. Ellie had been worried about him after she had gotten word of the ongoing Jill incident from Morgan.

"Eleanor!" her mother whispered to her. "Is Chuck hiding something from us?" Mary asked, keeping her voice silent preventing Stephen or Jack from hearing her.

"About what?" Ellie whispered back to her, avoiding her blatant question.

"Ellie," her mother scolded.

Ellie then relented. It was more that she couldn't bear to keep the news to herself than anything else. "Chuck asked Sarah out for a date with him..." she replied, before adding. "And by the sound of it, she said yes."

Mary smiled, a thing that she did frequently even without a reason. This time though she had a real reason to smile. "Is he absolutely mad?" she asked sarcastically. "If he ends up marrying her, he would make those two relatives," She said, pointing at Stephen and Jack, her sarcasm very blatant.

"Would it be so bad?" Ellie asked, getting her joke, only to be interrupted Emma.

"What are you two whispering about?" she asked, "Is there anything I should know?"

"Chuck and Sarah are going on a date" Ellie whispered to Emma, making all the necessary precautions to prevent the men from hearing her.

"Oh!" Emma said, keeping her voice low enough. "He finally took the leap of faith?" She asked, a knowing look on her face.

"I think he did" Ellie replied, before adding a tidbit of info. "And I think your daughter agreed, Mrs. Walker"

Emma rotated her head left and right, in fake annoyance. "Mary, we seriously need to talk about your children calling me, Mrs. Walker..."

"It's a sympton of Miranda's father I guess," Mary replied, before looking at Ellie. "Would you go and 'retrieve' Chuck and Sarah from his room? Dinner's ready."

As Ellie disappeared to the hallway, she turned to Emma. "So, it's okay if my son starts dating your daughter?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Emma replied, laughing a bit.

* * *

Ellie walked to Chuck's door, knocking on it twice. "Dinner's rea..." She said as she opened the door, entering his room. Her words got stuck in her mouth as she saw them on his bed, Sarah's head resting on his shoulder.

To Ellie that looked like the most cutest thing ever, seeing his brother so comfortable around a girl. The fact that Sarah was drop-dead gorgeous made the cuteness factor go through the known limit.

"Hi Ellie!" Chuck said, closing the book they were looking at, much to Sarah's disappointment. She had been very interested in his topic. Thankfully, Sarah's disappointment wasn't complete, since Chuck didn't move her from this comfortable position. Resting her head on Chuck's broad shoulder was definitely becoming one of her favourite places to be.

"Charles Irving Bartowski" Ellie said, closing the door behind her. "What is happening here?" she asked, motioning for the both of them. Sarah turned to the right, grabbing her pad. She knew full-well that Chuck wasn't going to be able to answer that question.

"Welll... Ahh... Sarah...and I..." Chuck babbled, trying to find the correct words. Sarah chuckled a bit, joyous in the fact that she had been correct. She handed her pad to Ellie moments later..

"I think that Chuck and I agreed to go on a date. Then, I asked him about his hobbies and then he took out this book."

"Wait a minute, Sarah!" Ellie interrupted her. "You're interested in his gaming hobby?" she asked, suspicious. She had looked through that book. Or maybe yawned through it. "Chuck!" Ellie then remarked as Chuck sat down next to Sarah. "You've got a girl who's possibly into video games," she said, gazing intently at him. "I think that if you dated that Jill person, you would need to get rid of your gaming gear for her," she added.

"I know that, Ellie" Chuck said to her, before grabbing his pen to write to Sarah. "Oh, I forgot to mention. Miranda's parents have agreed to host a gaming night at their home tomorrow. Would you..." Chuck said, before Sarah aggressively grabbed the pencil off his hand.

"It's a date, Chuck" Sarah wrote which caused Chuck's confusion. "I'm not into those formal restaurant first dates, Chuck. I think that a gaming night with your friend is great."

Chuck looked at her reply, giving her a subtle smile which she picked up on."Dinner's ready!" Chuck's mother chanted from the kitchen.

"I believe that's our cue," Ellie said, as she left the room. Chuck then rose up from his bed, dragging Sarah's wheelchair next to his bed. Sarah sighed audibly, writing on her pad.

"Is this bothering you?" Sarah's pad said. Chuck looked at it for a minute, before writing on it.

"It doesn't bother me one bit, Sarah" He wrote. After Sarah had read his reply, she accepted his help getting back to the chair.

"Thank you, Chuck" Sarah then wrote. "I forgot to mention that I'm not opposed to a dinner date after the first one though..." Sarah wrote, wanting to make something certain.

"That's good to know," Chuck said audibly with a lop sided smile, leaving the question open-ended for a reason.

_What does he mean by that?_ Sarah thought as Chuck pushed her wheelchair along to the hallway.

* * *

Chuck gently lowered her wheelchair over the step from the hallway, a mere meter away from the dining table. He then pulled a seat from the table's western end, motioning for Sarah to roll herself into the now vacant seat, next to her father. He was already sipping from his glass of Bollinger that Stephen had provided him with.

"So, Stephen?" Jack asked, after he tasted the smoky flavour of his drink. "What's happened to you since we last met?"

"Well..." Stephen said, rubbing his temple. "I met Mary, Charles and Eleanor happened... that's about it," he replied, giving a appreciative look at her.

"Anything interesting?" Jack pressed on, seeing a half truth. Being a representative for San-Fran Banking had developed his non-verbal skills noticeably.

"I founded a company, Orion Software. Video games, cinematic trailers, special effects, computer hardware... stuff like that," Stephen relented, knowing that it wouldn't be no use to hide the truth when you were proud of it.

"I work for San-Fran Banking as a Asia-Pacific expert, myself," Jack said, grimacing a bit.

"Not your favorite job is it?" Stephen asked, playfully.

"I have to work at night. You know, when China's awake." Jack replied, looking at her daughter, who had a goofy grin on her face. His eyebrows burrowed when he saw that Chuck shared that same grin.

"Oh god," Stephen asked. "I don't think I could do that." He too saw Chuck and Sarah's glances, since they weren't so discreet.

"Once, I was ordered to Tokyo when I was supposed to go to Kyoto." Jack said, sipping his drink.

"How about you, Mary?" Emma asked, intrigued. "Who do you work for these days?"

"Well, I'm working for my husband's company as a leading lawyer..." Mary responded, her stance relaxed. Stephen gave her a loving look, which Emma picked up on.

"Mom?" Chuck said, clearly agitated. "Let's not discuss work at dinner, please?"

"What else there's to discuss?" Emma said, ambush in her wake.

"There's always an alternative conversation topic," Chuck deadpanned.

"Oh, well," Jack replied, looking at Emma intently. "I think that we can stop with the memory lanes for a minute."

"Yeah, I think we can," Stephen said, raising his glass. "I'd like to propose a toast," he added, before thinking about rising up from his chair. Before his body could proceed, he remembered that Sarah couldn't rise up, so he stopped himself before it was too late. "After all those years, I had lost all hope of seeing you guys again, but here you are. After 17 years of not seeing you guys, it's an honour to have you here." Stephen started. "Charles, Sarah, just so you know, your glances are not so subtle as you think they are," Stephen said, seeing them blush heavily. "A toast to old friends!" Stephen then concluded his speech, leaving Chuck and Sarah looking at each other, thinking the same exact thing.

**A/N We're both sorry for the delay and the shortness of the chapter. I've /AG been hammering through Kirk Hammett's solos with my new wah pedal. We hope to regain the pace after this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This fiction is co-authored by UKChuckster and AuditoreanGhost.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter VI: The First Date**

**The Walker Household. Saturday, 10am.**

Sarah woke up to the eloquent fragrance of chocolate invading her senses. She cringed at the sunlight that filled her room, almost blinding her. She definitely needed to take her stuff to the other room; the one that the Sun couldn't reach. Opening her eyes, she saw her mother sitting on her bed, smiling at her.

"Good morning, sweetie" Emma whispered to her knowing full-well that her daughter was not a morning person. "It's time to get up.." She added, gently shaking her awake.

"Mom..." Sarah wrote on her pad, groggy. "What time is it?" She wrote again with her right hand as her left hand rubbed her eyes as she turned to look at her night-table. She then spotted a chocolate bar on her night stand. White chocolate. "Who brought me chocolate?" She added to her pad.

"Miranda was here a couple of hours ago. She wanted to give you this herself but you were fast asleep so..." Emma replied, thinking about her. She had turned up at 6am, wearing her workout outfit. She had told Emma that she had jogged with Michael nearby, so they stopped by.

Sarah rose up from the bed, wearing her dark blue pyjamas. "Did she tell you when I'm supposed to be there?" She slowly got into her wheelchair, as her mom stood up to help her.

"She spoke something about noon, I think" Emma, replied as she pushed Sarah along to the bathroom.

Sarah then sighed. "Mom.."She wrote, looking down at her lap, sad. "It's a gaming night.. What am I supposed to wear?"

Emma laughed a bit, before replying as she opened the bathroom door. "Hmm..." She thought audibly. "I'll think of something while you shower, all right?" Sarah nodded calmly, as she rolled herself to the bathroom. "I'll pack your bikini just in case..." she whispered to herself. That Lawson girl had said something about a sauna.

As Sarah rolled into the bathroom, the only thing she could think about was_. Chuck..._ She thought, remembering their talk yesterday evening.

* * *

"So, Chuck." Sarah wrote, smiling at him. "Any secrets I should know about?" She asked, while resting in his hands. She was resting her head on his shoulder as they both sat on the sofa. Their parents were so focused on their 'good old times' that they didn't even notice them.

"Well, I think you deserve to know that Jill and I danced at the school dance..." He wrote on his pad, sensing Sarah stiffen.

"She danced with my boyfriend" Sarah wrote, on the pad. She had an angry look on her face, which Chuck couldn't comprehend.

Chuck wrote back to her. "Your boyfriend?"

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows as she read his words. "Yes, Chuck. My boyfriend." She wrote, determined to call him that. Chuck's face was so priceless that Sarah couldn't hold herself together. She laughed.

"I'm kidding, Chuck," Sarah said, giggling.

Chuck chuckled a bit, before writing his answer. "You're funny, Ms. Walker," he said, rubbing her cheek with his hand. "My beautiful girlfriend," he whispered to her ear. Sarah fluttered at his touch and the words, she looked up at him. She gave him her widest smile, flashing her flawless whites.

"Did something happen when you danced with Jill?" Sarah asked, when she finally looked down at her pad.

"She tried to kiss me," Chuck confessed remembering Jill's disappointed face, when he blatantly refused to kiss her. "I didn't do it."

Sarah smiled at him. "So, if I kiss you after our date..." Sarah thought, biting her lip nervously. _I'm going to be the first girl he kissed,_ she added in her mind. Chuck saw Sarah's thoughts slipping away from their current conversation, but decided to let it slide. No need for intentional drama here, besides he liked that dreamy look on her face.

* * *

_And I are going on a date, _Sarah finished her thought. Her heart rate had elevated slightly at the thought of kissing him. She'd never thought about doing that after the accident. She remembered the times before the accident when a hefty amount of frat boys were trying to 'score her'. Those blatant innuendos, unnecessary bumping into each other and the always necessary 'babe' at the end of every single conversation she had with them.

Sarah grabbed the conditioner and squeezed it hard as memories started flowing in. This time she remembered the time when she first met Tommy. He held himself in so high regard that he wouldn't take nothing but the best. Survival of the fittest. He used that term very often. Very often out of context. And the time when he tried to pick me up in Harvard. He had bought a wheelchair and pretended to be a mute trying to come down to 'my level', which irritated me. Nobody would try to do that without an ulterior motive. _Chuck? _she thought, interrupting the memory tour. _What if Chuck would do that? How would I react? I think that it would be nice but... I don't know... _Sarah thought, before being interrupted by knocks on the door.

"Walker!" A familiar voice said through the door. "I heard that you're going on a date with that Chuck fellow?"

Sarah giggled at her friends voice, knowing that she couldn't escape her barrage of questions this time. _Ahh, Carina and her endless 'You need to get laid comments'_.

She then heard her mother's voice. "Carina, have you forgotten something we talked about?" Emma said, the sound originating from the kitchen. After her mother's sneaky remark Sarah heard something that roughly resembled a grunt.

"No, Mrs. Walker I have not forgotten" Carina mumbled, defeated. Sarah's laughter added insult to injury.

"So Carina, what are you going to do on your first weekend on the coast?" Emma asked as she opened the oven door, retrieving a batch of baguette from it.

"I think I'll go to the beach with my little cousin, Adrianne. Her parents practically demanded me to spend my first weekend there" Carina confessed, mostly due to the fact that she had known Sarah's mother for a long time. They had formed a very friendly relationship after Sarah's accident.

"You could take her to the movies? That new Stealing Harvard was a nice laugh," Emma said, taking a large knife from the kitchenette.

"I think that a 16-year-old teenager wouldn't much care for a comedy. Especially when she has a boyfriend."

Emma looked at her, seeing the mischievous grin developing on Carina's face. "Don't tell me you're thinking about..."

Carina flashed her pearly whites in a mannerly fashion. "I wouldn't do that, who do you think I am, Emma?" She said, winking to her.

"Ahh, Carina. Someday you'll find a guy you're going to settle down with.." Emma said, with a sense of sarcasm in her voice.

Carina looked intently at Sarah's mother who had basically rendered her speechless. She could sometimes make such a stopping comment that she would need to think about her life. She had been partying since High School, but it was starting to feel a bit old. Maybe she was turning into a 'movie-night with my boyfriend on saturday night' type of girl. "Maybe someday," she said with equal parts confidence and disbelief.

* * *

**The Lawson's. Saturday, noon.**

Chuck and Michael were setting up their computers on the long maple table on the second floor of Miranda's home. Her parent's were currently on a flight to Rome, so she had asked permission to host a gaming night.

"Sweetie?" Miranda's firm voice came from downstairs.

"Yes, Miri?" Michael sang out at her general direction, down the stairs.

"Did we get a PC for Sarah too?" she asked.

"Chuck's hooking it up now. Don't worry!" Michael replied to her.

Three knocks came upon the door as Miranda returned to the kitchen. She was instantly knocked out of her day dreams involving her boyfriend. She grunted so softly that you couldn't hear her, but the exact emotion was there. She approached the door and saw a certain beautiful blonde sitting in her wheelchair. Miranda silently thanked 'the guy upstairs' for the fact that her dad had used a wheelchair about 10 years ago. Thanks to that fact, they had built the porch to be easily accessible. Miranda then opened the door, only to squeal from joy.

Sarah had definitely stepped up her game for this evening. She was wearing a slightly tight white tank top and white jeans, but the most beautiful part of her clothing... Miranda loved the navy blue blouse with a plunging neckline that reached just under her chest.

"Hi, Miranda!" Sarah showed her the pad, only to be pushed outside by her. Miranda pushed her outside in such a hurry that she nearly pushed her down the steps. Thankfully, Sarah had had her right hand tightly wrapped around the handle. Using her stronger hand, she converted the diagonal force into a vertical one, rolling herself on the spot right from the door.

"Michael? I'm going to get some wood for the sauna!" Miranda shouted at him, after she gave Sarah a wink. Sarah instantly knew that something is either wrong or her outfit was great.

"Thanks, honey!" Michael replied to her, innocently. "Can I give you a kiss as a reward when you come back?"

"Of course," Miranda quipped back out of instinct, as she closed the door. She then sat on the chair facing the door, on Sarah's left side. "Sarah..." She said, gasping for breath. "You look absolutely breathtaking" She said, looking her up and down. "What brand of make-up are you using, Sarah? I need to get your set!" Miranda said, almost squealing.

Sarah turned to the most primitive way of providing a negative answer, as she shook her head. "Actually Miranda, I'm not wearing any make-up right now."

"Let me guess, Chuck told you that he dislikes women who use makeup so extensively that there's nothing natural about them."

"Yep," Sarah wrote on her pad, giving Miranda a mischievous grin. "You know, one time when I really stepped up my game three days before graduation day. Smoky eyes, that sort of thing. The guys practically drooled over me, asking me out on a date every single minute. Then the next day, I went without any make up and..." Sarah wrote, leaving the sentence open-ended for a reason.

"...they didn't even notice you anymore, right?" She asked, receiving a nod in confirmation from Sarah.

"Yeah, they didn't. It warms my heart to know that Chuck likes my looks as they are" Sarah wrote, as Miranda opened the door.

* * *

As Sarah strolled in, she gasped. She had never seen such a welcoming entry hall to a home before. The dark wooden floor felt so homey and elegant. She then looked on her right to see the two person wide staircase, with a framed photograph on the wall. As Miranda noticed Sarah's gaze upon the picture, she kneeled next to her.

"That's from 5 years ago, when Michael and I invited our families for lunch. Then we dropped the bomb that we were dating. On the left, you see Michael's parents, Emily and Mark. And there's my parents, Henry and Hannah Lawson"

"And I guess that's you and Michael in the middle?" Sarah wrote, looking at a familiar face, but his hair. Was Michael an orange afro guy back in high school? "What's with Michael's hair?"

Miranda snorted a bit, before she gazed lovingly at the photo. "Michael used to comb his hair to an afro back in high school. When he and I started dating however, he decided to adopt a more 'Raikkonen style' hair. His words not mine."

"He looks cutem" Sarah wrote, making Miranda blush a bit. _My sentiments exactly, _she thought, as she kneeled before Sarah.

"Now Sarah, I need you to promise me something" Miranda whispered, with a devious grin. "I dare you to kiss Chuck!" She said, playfully.

Sarah giggled a bit. "That won't be a problem, Miri. Shall we?" She wrote, motioning for the wheelchair lift.

"Yeah, I'll set you up" Miranda said, as she walked to the lift, disconnecting the cord from the metal bar. "Now, it works like this. Does your wheelchair have a 'grab bar' on your back?" Sarah's hands travelled to the back of her wheelchair as she checked for a bar, which she found. She nodded, making Miranda quickly estimate her length. "Go ahead, try it."

Sarah attached her central bar to the lift, which instantly lit up as it recognized the metal bar. Sarah looked on the small tv-screen that started calculating some things, before she heard a lock disengage behind her.

"I'll be back in a minute. I just need to make some cocoa. You want some?" Miranda asked, as she looked at the tv-screen which had a slowly filling bar.

"Yeah, thanks Miri," Sarah wrote, barely having enough time to show her the text before the electric engine behind her engaged and started pulling her up the spiral chairs.

* * *

Sarah knocked on the large double doors, that separated her from the gaming room and most importantly, Chuck.

"Coming!" She heard Michael's voice ring out of the room. Thankfully Michael opened the left door, which saved Sarah from being pushed back from the door. "Hi Sarah! It's nice to see you" He said, as he kneeled down to hug her.

I think that there's a person who's going to be happy to see you" Michael responded, looking at Chuck who was under the PC-table connecting some chords.

"Charles, your girlfriend's here!" Michael called teasingly, alerting Chuck to her presence. He rolled from beneath table using his board, smiling at her. Chuck got up on his feet and walked to Sarah. Kneeling before her, he gave her his signature smile

"Morning, Sarah" Chuck said to her, pulling his pad from his right pocket.

"Morning, Chuck.." Sarah said opening her arms, inviting Chuck to hug her, which he did without another thought.

"You look beautiful," Chuck whispered to her ear, as they hugged each other close. Sarah's heart fluttered at his sincere compliments, never finding even an ounce of deception in his voice. Sarah's mood was only tainted by the fact that their hug was partial at best. Only their necks could touch, leaving her feeling alone. She made a mental note to snuggle with him tonight.

"Thanks, Chuck. What are we going to do today?"

"I thought that we could go for some coffee since Morgan and Alex are going to be late."

"Are you asking me on a sub-date?" Sarah asked, a mirthful smile coming on her figure. "I would love to get a cup of coffee with you," Sarah wrote, already heading for the door.

As Chuck and Sarah descended the stairs, Miranda was working in the kitchen. "Chuck! Your package just came in! I unpacked it for you, it's in the entrance hallway!"

"Thanks, Miranda. Sarah and I are going to get some coffee at Lou's, any requests?"

"I'll make you a list..." She said, writing on a paper slide. "Thank god, I remember your favourites." she mumbled, as she handed the note to Chuck.

As Sarah disengaged the lock on her wheelchair, she spotted a familiar looking thing in the hallway, with Chuck sitting on it. Her mouth formed an O, as Chuck only smiled as he rolled around in his new wheelchair.

"Ahh..." Chuck said, anxious. "I thought that I could..." Chuck tried to say, before he was interrupted by Sarah, who had just rammed his wheelchair. She settled on his right side, looking at him.

"Charles, who gave you the idea of buying a wheelchair?" Sarah wrote, holding a serious face. The fact that she had thought about this very exact thing about three hours ago made this situation funny for her.

"I... I..." Chuck stumbled on his words, not sure if this could go well or not. Her heart fluttered as she realized that Chuck was not Tommy. Chuck sincerely meant nothing wrong, that was for certain.

"Sarah?" He asked, getting her attention. "I'm sorry."

Sarah couldn't take it any longer, his apology was definitely a deal-breaker. She started writing on her pad.

"Chuck, it's okay. It's more than okay actually..." Sarah wrote, closing the distance between them. She hugged his right side, placing her head on his shoulder.

"It's just that the last time somebody did this, he wanted to get into my pants.."

"That Delgado kid?" Chuck asked, only to see Sarah's eyebrow arch. "Your mom talked about him yesterday"

"Yeah, exactly. He pretended to be paralyzed, to gain my favour, but you're different. You're just curious about it." Sarah wrote to him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Sarah, as much as I would enjoy snuggling with you, I would love to take you on that date"

"Only if you promise to read the remainder of the book we read later today?"

"Of course, Sarah. Now let's roll?" Chuck proposed, motioning for the door. Sarah burst out laughing when he crashed into the door frame, tipping himself forwards out of the wheelchair.

"Maybe it's best if you practice a bit more before using it outside," she laughed, as Chuck narrowed his eyes at her playfully.

* * *

**Lou's Deli, 20 minutes later.**

Chuck entered a small roadside cafe slash sandwich hut just three miles from the local Buy More. Chivalrously, he held the door open for Sarah, who thanked him with a giant smile.

Unbeknownst to Chuck, the owner of the store Lou had already spotted him and Sarah for that matter.

"Chuck!" Lou said, jumping over the counter. "Who's this?"

"Lou, I'd like you to meet Sarah Walker," Chuck said, with pride before he wrote on his pad to Sarah, "And this is Lou. She's one of my old elementary school friends."

"It's nice to meet you, Sarah," Lou said, offering her hand. Sarah shook her hand, not knowing how she should respond. She could write on her pad, but Lou seemed to expect a verbal answer.

"Ahh, Lou," Chuck said, saving Sarah from embarrassment. "Remember when I told you about a girl I had an obvious crush on?"

Lou instantly remembered her talk with Miranda about her. She just didn't realize that the woman who stole Chuck's heart was standing before her.

"Wait, you're the girl that stole Chuck's heart?"

"Not yet, I guess. We're on our first date :)" Sarah wrote to her, recognizing that Chuck had yet again made her feel more and more welcome.

"A date?" Lou asked, earning a nod from Sarah. "You decided to go on your first date in my shop?" She asked rhetorically, before turning her head back at her cook. "Wesley! I need to specials and a two large sodas on the double."

"Of course!" Wesley responded quickly at his bosses words.

"Follow me, Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski," Lou said playfully, making Sarah giggle.

"Our finest table," Lou offered, motioning for the table. It was slightly elevated, with a large window opening to the street. What made the seat even more romantic was the single red rose, with two white ones next to it.

"Thanks, Lou!" Chuck called, as she walked away to the kitchen.

Chuck and Sarah enjoyed their light-minded banter at the table, as the silent establishment started filling with people. Lou had brought them their specials or as she called them the 'Roxanne', referring to an old song by the Police.

"So Chuck, how am I doing?" Sarah asked, resting her chin in her hands which were propped up on the table.

"As my date? You're doing absolutely perfectly," Chuck responded, looking at her deep blue eyes.

"Thanks Chuck," Sarah wrote as she giggled, leaving Chuck a little confused. "It's just funny. I never imagined going on a date, especially in a homey place like this."

"I never imagined going on a date either, Sarah. Especially not with a girl as beautiful as you," he wrote back, honest earning him a smile in return.

"Neither did I. With a guy as handsome as you," Sarah wrote.

"Did you like it?" Lou asked, carefully as the couple's gaze diverted to her.

"The Roxanne was great, Lou. Thank you!" Chuck said, sincerely, "but I think that we need to get going, so," Chuck said, reaching for his wallet.

"Don't worry about it, Chuck. It's on the house" Lou smiled, her hands behind her back. "I'm just happy for you two."

"Really? Lou - "

"I insisted, Chuck," she replied, pushing his wallet back towards him.

"Thanks Lou," Chuck said, as he helped Sarah into her wheelchair. Sarah enjoyed the brief moment that she was in the air, in Chuck's arms.

"No problem, Chuck," Lou said, opening the door for them, "I hope that you'll visit again?"

"That we're sure about, Lou. We'll definitely come back" Chuck said, resting his hand on Sarah's back.

"Me too" Sarah wrote, with cat-sized letters.

"Thanks guys, you're so sweet!" Lou called out after them as they turned around roll back to the Lawson's. Lou sighed as she ventured back into her establishment. 'A perfect couple' She thought, as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

**The Lawson Household**

**14.32 Hours**

As Chuck and Sarah rolled back to the yard at the Lawson's, they saw Morgan's car parked in front of the garage. They even heard his voice emanate from the second floor.

Before Chuck's hand reached for the door knob, Sarah interrupted him. She wrote on her pad.

"I thought that our first date was great, Chuck. I want to know something: Do you see an another one in the future?"

"Why do you even ask, Sarah? I thought that was a given," Chuck gave her his widest Bartowski signature smile.

"Thanks, Chuck..." Sarah said, giving him a smile in reply. "And just so you know: I like you a lot, Chuck" Sarah wrote, to her surprise. She didn't even blush or look away from him. Maybe it was due to the fact that sentence was coming from her heart.

"And I like you at lot too, Sarah" Chuck confessed, honest. He then motioned for the door. "Ready for your first gaming night, girlfriend?" Chuck said, adding the girlfriend part intentionally. Sarah gave him a subtle grin, before writing back.

"Of course I am, Chuck"

* * *

**A/N Well, we're back after 2 weeks of silence. 60 reviews, 40 followers, 20 favourites... Thanks guys!**

**Yours, AG**


	8. Chapter 8

**This fiction is co-authored by UKChuckster and AuditoreanGhost.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter VIII: The Gaming Night**

* * *

As time passed, Chuck and Sarah had been playing through Morrowind, enjoying their time together. Even Miranda and Alex could notice that they definitely liked being around each other, a lot.

"So, Chuck?" Miranda asked, from the opposite corner of the table. "Has Sarah learned the ropes yet?" She asked, sneaking a smile at him.

"She's a natural, Miri" Chuck said, happy. He couldn't imagine how he had found her. She was getting more and more interesting by the day, which made him think about some things.

"She's something special, Chuck" Michael said from his left, giving him a serious look. He had formed a strong friendship with him since the first year of high school, which entitled him to give Chuck advice. Well, he was definitely qualified having gotten the courage to ask Miranda out on the first day there.

"Michael's right, Chuck," Miranda said, killing a orcish type enemy. "We barely met two days ago, and she seems comfortable with us already. Right, Sarah?"

Sarah nodded in confirmation as she wrote on her pad. "Yeah, that's true. You guys feel like old friends already."

"I'm surprised that Morgan hasn't irritated you at all" Alex said, playfully. "You couldn't imagine how annoying he can be sometimes."

"I'm right here" Morgan whined, looking sad.

"I used his emergency PS2 memory card.. when he was to play Dynasty Warriors with Michael..." Morgan explained, making Sarah sigh out of relief.

'_Back in Harvard, IOU meant protection.. but I'm in the company of nerds. It's a memory card for god's sake' _She thought, giving Chuck a wide smile. He hadn't lied to her once, which made him feel more and more like the right guy to be with.

"Chuck..." Sarah wrote, pouting. "Did you lose?"

"Yeah, he steamrolled me" Chuck said, swallowing. "His character killed mine in one blow.."

"Morgan!" Sarah wrote, in cat sized letters. "Not bad ;)" She wrote, on her pad.

As the day dragged on, Miranda and Michael had disappeared to check up on supplies, leaving Chuck and Sarah alone in the gaming room.

Sarah rolled next to Chuck, giving him a slight smile.

* * *

"Chuck... I forgot something.." Sarah wrote to him, a mild blush coming up her figure. She sighed before continuing. "We've been on a date, correct?" She asked for confirmation from him.

"Yes, I think so. Why do you ask?" Chuck asked, turning to face her. He saw that Sarah was unconfortable right now, so he decided give her some space.

"Well, it's just that Carina always told me that the first date always ended with a kiss." She wrote, clearly unconfortable as she looked at him.

Chuck looked at her, seeing that she was struggling with this. He pondered for a minute, thinking about his options. He decided to stay quiet as Sarah started to write on her pad again.

"I told Miranda that kissing you wouldn't be a problem, but after that date... I don't know..." She wrote, not trusting to look up. She looked at her pad for a moment, before she felt Chuck's fingers lift her chin up slightly. What surprised her the most was the fact, that he was keeping his distance. In every story Carina had told her, when a guy lifted your chin up, they would kiss you soon afterwards. Not Chuck, it seemed.

"What if your boyfriend insisted on snuggling, Sarah?" He suggested, earning him a wide smile. "And Carina.. Exactly how many times had her date ended there?" He added, playfully making her laugh at his innuendo.

"You're funny, Chuck" Sarah wrote to him, a smile creeping up to her lips. She couldn't even belive how much she was smiling after she had met him. "Follow me?" Sarah suggested, as she started turning towards the sofa in the room. Chuck followed her, sitting down next to her. She was getting more and more used to using her arms to lift her up, which helped here.

"Charles, could you hold me?" Sarah wrote, giving him a somewhat seductive grin. As Chuck opened his arms, inviting her into his hands. As Sarah's back gently leaned on his chest, he heard a sigh from her. She then placed her head on Chuck's chest, looking up at him. Grabbing her pencil and pad from him, she wrote. Chuck then placed his arms on her waist, giving her a very gentle squeeze, sliding his hands across her sides.

A tear threatened to fall from her eyes, as she revelled in his touch. She was touched to the very core by him. Nobody else had ever held her like this before. And the fact that Chuck did not kiss her when she felt uneasy about it, made her like him even more.

She looked up at him and saw the caring look on his face. As Chuck looked down at her, their caes were merely inches apart. Sarah could see that he didn't expect anything from her, which made her feel appreciated. They locked eyes for a moment, before Sarah decided that it was time.

She tilted her head tilted to the right, before she pressed her lips against his. She felt her hear swell in happiness, as she finally felt his soft lips against hers.

Chuck was definitely suprised by her actions, making him freeze for a moment. The thought of kissing her had never even crossed his mind, only to be squashed by this moment. He then tried his best, tilting his head to the left, kissing her back.

As Sarah felt him respond, she closed her eyes. The kiss was slow and caring, just the way she had hoped her first kiss to be. A sensual one, without any hurry or hunger. Just two souls having finally found eachother, melding together in a sweet crescendo.

He couldn't even describe how good it felt to be kissing Sarah Walker, especially when they were deliberately taking their time with this. He had known her for three days, but certainly it didn't matter. The connection they shared was unbeliveable, like fate would have wanted them to meet.

Sarah pulled back slowly, gazing up at him. Their eyes opened at the same time, only to have a tear fall from her right eye. She had her right hand pick up her pad from her stomach, writing on it with tears falling slowly across her cheek.

"I want to thank you, Chuck. For being there for me, when I needed you. For being patient with me. You've been the most caring guy I have ever known.." Sarah wrote on her pad, peaking up at him momentarily.

"You didn't care about the fact that I was paralyzed or that I couldn't speak. You started writing with me, and you even bought that wheelchair" Sarah said, giggling a bit. She felt Chuck's hands rest on her sides, caressing them slowly.

"I don't know what to say, Chuck. I don't know any word to describe how happy I am" She then gave him a quick peck on his right cheek. "...And I like you Chuck, more than you know"

"I like you too, Sarah" Chuck whispered back to her, placing his hands on her stomach.

Sarah instinctively looked up at the ceiling, mellowing in her blissfull moment. She had just kissed his boyfriend for the first time. It was her first kiss, as it was his. She had not expected her and Chuck to be so in sync on the first try, since she had expected an awkward head-on collision at first. Thankfully, Sarah had chosen to lean on the right.

They laid there for a couple of minutes, completely silent. They didn't want to break the moment, which had them both on cloud nine.

"Sarah..." He whispered to her. "How did I do?"

"You're talking about the kiss right?" Sarah wrote to him, giving him a lopsided smile. She giggled a bit, before she replied. "Perfect, Chuck.. I think that I'm going to be a regular" She joked, making him chuckle.

"I sure hope so, Sarah" He replied, looking down at her. "You're a beyond perfect girlfriend, Sarah" He added, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"...And you're a beyond perfect boyfriend, Chuck" Sarah wrote, seeing Miranda and Michael emerge from the hallway. Sarah slowly pressed her lips against his again, leaving suprised. She held on the kiss until she heard an definite syllable from Miranda.

"Awww..." Miranda sighed, her heart fluttered. "I take it you and Sarah are official now?" she asked, as Sarah snuggled to him

"We're dating, exclusively" Chuck said, earning him a large smile from her. Miri definitely noticed that Sarah especially liked the 'exclusive' part.

"We're both very happy for you" Michael said, pulling Miranda to his arms. "And Sarah?" He asked, pausing for a second. "I'm glad that you took Chuck off the market before Jill got her hands on him"

"So am I" Chuck said, honestly. Sarah's heart fluttered at his words.

"_So am I"_ She thought to herself.

* * *

**Later in the Evening**

**3AM**

Chuck and Sarah had been enjoying their time together so much, that they both lost any knowledge of time. Michael was still there gaming with them, but Morgan and Alex had called it a night.

Sarah looked at the clock on the left corner of her desktop, making her gasp. She tugged Chuck's sleeve hard, afraid. She was supposed to be home an hour ago.

"Chuck, I need to go home," Sarah wrote to him, her smile turning into a frown. Chuck saw this and quickly thought about something.

"I could walk you home?" Chuck suggested, looking straight at her. She felt a little conscious of her body at that moment, which made her a little insecure.

"I would like that, Chuck," Sarah wrote to him, giving him a peck on the cheek as a 'reward'. Sarah had developed a habit of kissing him on the cheek, which made her feel giddy. "You're a perfect gentleman, Mr. Bartowski" Sarah wrote to him, as he opened the door for her.

"Anything for you, Miss Walker" Chuck replied, giving her a salacious smile.

As Chuck helped her down the stairs, Miranda came up from the kitchen. "I take it you're calling it a night then?"

"Yeah," Chuck replied, helping Sarah disconnect her wheelchair from the lift. He disconnected the metal bar that held her wheelchair hostage.

"...And you're escorting her home" Miri deduced, a smile creeping up her lips.

"Yep," Chuck said, as he pulled his jacket over his head.

"Right then, go on now, Michael and I need some sleep," Miranda replied, yawning a bit.

"Shall we?" Chuck asked audibly as he opened the front door for her. Sarah gave a him a smile, and rolled through the front door.

* * *

Chuck and Sarah were nearing their destination slowly but surely. They kept talking through her pad, making light conversation.

They were currently walking through a small park, that had a beautiful lake in the middle of it. Sarah gazed at the lovely sight, before she wrote on her pad.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She wrote, looking up at him as he pushed her along, albeit slowly.

"It's more than beautiful" Chuck said, looking straight at her.

Sarah giggled a bit. "I meant the scenery?"

"Oh, that's beautiful too" Chuck said, his plan revealed. Sarah sighed in contempt. How did she ever find him?

* * *

Sooner, rather than later they arrived at Sarah's front door. Sarah knocked on thee door three times, knowing that her father was still waiting for her. She had deduced that the lights in the living room pretty much insisted on somebody being awake.

The door opened, revealing Jack in a t-shirt and jeans. "Well hello, Charles. I assume that you escorted her home?"

"Yeah, I did" Chuck said, giving her a sweet look. "Why are you awake at this hour, Jack?"

"It's those Chinese agents I need to work with. They don't sleep, so that means that I'm pretty much awake all night" He replied, happily. "Thank you, Chuck.. For escorting Sarah here I mean"

As Chuck and Jack had had this small conversation Sarah had written a small text on her pad, which she showed to her father.

"Could you give me and Chuck a moment in private?"

* * *

Jack turned back and left the door barely closed, so that Sarah could roll in easily when she wanted to.

Chuck was left dumbfound as Sarah's strong arms pulled him to her, smashing his lips against hers. She pulled him so close, that his chest touched against hers. Out of instinct she tilted her head to the right, deepening her 'dream first kiss' to last longer. They kept on kissing until they both had to come up for air.

"Thank you for the best first date of my life, Chuck" Sarah wrote him, as Chuck barely stood straight. He definitely expect Sarah to kiss him like that, which made his knees feel weak.

"Thank you for allowing me to take you on that date, Sarah" Chuck said, barely making words count.

Sarah rolled to the door, looking at his tall figure. She gave him a wink as she slowly closed the door.

"A perfect date..." Chuck said, not knowing that Sarah could still hear him through the door. "She is perfect, who am I kidding.." He said, as he walked away from the door.

Inside, Sarah's heart fluttered. She couldn't belive that he considered her to be a perfect date.

"So tell me, darling" Jack said, as he came back to the hallway. "What has happened between you two?"

"Chuck and I are dating, dad" Sarah admitted on her pad, a little afraid of her fathers reaction. What if her father didn't like the idea of her dating him? What would happen then?

"That's great actually.." Jack said, playfully. "Now I can sneak off to play Pong with Stephen more.." He joked, gazing at her.

"And you're okay with me dating Chuck?" Sarah wrote, hope in her eyes.

"I'm more than okay with that, darling... but let's not wake up your mother, shall we? It's nearly four a clock anyway"

Sarah yawned loudly. "Yeah, thanks dad. I'm off to bed" She wrote, making a quick exit out of the room.

Later as they both layed in bed, they both thought the same thing.

_That was the best date of my life..._

* * *

**_A/N As Esardi predicted the kiss is here, hope you enjoyed it!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**This fiction is co-authored by UKChuckster and AuditoreanGhost.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter IX: All Aboard!**

* * *

**2 Miles North of Los Angeles**

**Passenger Car**

**0400 hours**

Chuck was barely awake, trying to get his bearings. His mom had waken him up at three in the morning, just to make sure that he got on the train to Stanford, or to be exact, San Francisco. Chuck stumped on to his cabin, opening the door rather slowly. As he opened the door, he saw Sarah on the right bed reading a rather large book.

Sarah looked up at him, giving him a tired smile. "Morning, Chuck" She wrote to him, as he settled down on the opposite bed.

"Morning, Sarah" Chuck said, yawning hard. "Why are you still up?"

Sarah used her hands to launch herself on to Chuck's lap, slowly. "I thought that I could sleep in my boyfriend's arms, if that's okay?" She wrote to him, yawning.

"You want to sluggle with me?" Chuck asked as he laid down on his bed, letting Sarah snuggle to his right side.

"Sluggle?" She asked, swithing pages on her pad.

"You know.. Sleep and snuggle.. Sluggle" Chuck suggested playfully, making her laugh.

Sarah put her hands on his chest, settling her head on his chest. She looked up at him, expectantly.

Chuck knew exactly what she was expecting, so out of instinct he slowly pressed his lips against her. His right hand slowly caressed her face, as they both got lost in time. Sarah couldn't even thik about a better way to spend the couple of hours before the dining cart opened.

As they slowly pulled back, Sarah rested her head on Chuck's chest, closing her eyes. She revelled in the safety that his arms provided, not wanting to leave for a long time.

Sooner, rather than later, both of them had fallen asleep on the comfy train bed. Sarah had settled to Chuck's right side, her chest pressing against it softly. Thankfully for him, she had ponytailed her hair in the morning, which enabled her to rest her head on his shoulder. The advantage went both ways since Sarah wouldn't need to move in order to give him a kiss, which by her standards was pretty amazing.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the both of them, a certain brunette had walked by the cabinet door, only a couple of minutes later. This time though, she was without her boyfriend Daniel. Actually they had broken up last Friday, which ended their brief but eventful relationship short. Only two weeks had they been dating, which by her standards was way too long. She didn't want to settle down with anyone except for Charles Bartowski, and she definitely didn't like the fact that Sarah had taken him from her.

"What are you looking at, honey?" A tall, black haired man asked from behind her. He placed her hand on her waist, looking through the window.

"That's Chuck, honey" the brunette replied, looking up at him. "And that's the new girl, Sarah"

The man just stood there, his face unchanging. "I didn't come all the way from Texas for this, Jill" he said, a little angry at her for looking at an another guy.

"I know..." Jill said, turning back towards him. "You're here for me..." She said, grabbing him with her right hand. "...And, I'm really... really appreciative of that"

The man grinned seductively. "Remember last night?" He asked, placing his hands on her hip.

"Shut up.." Jill said, playfully slapping his chest. "It's been a while, you know... "

"Let's go Jill" The man said, pushing her towards the carriage door. As they passed the door that connected the two carriages, the man looked back at the hallway.

"Oak Hill Road..." He whispered, gathering himself and turned to open the carriage door.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

**0600 Hours**

**Chuck and Sarah's Cabin**

Chuck woke up, smelling the faint fragrance of vanilla and lavender. Those two fragrances flooded his senses, making him sigh in content. He felt warm, which was not quite a usual feeling when you frist woke up. Opening his eyes, he saw Sarah looking up at him, giving the widest smile he could hope for.

"How did you sleep, Chuck?" She had written on her pad, as he looked on her left hand. He faintly tried to answer, but his state of unawareness wouldn't let him.

"I've made coffee.. You want some?" She scribbled down on her pad, seeing that he was too tired to answer. Seeing him nod only barely she took a cup of coffee from the nightstand giving it to him. His arms were holding the cup so insecurely that Sarah grabbed his hands, making sure that the cup didn't fall from his hands. The way his eyes lit up when he felt Sarah's hands helping her, they could light up a dark mountain cave. Sarah gave him a smile, as he saw Chuck's eyes fall again. The liquid delight that was coffee, flowed in making Chuck's throat feel a little warm. Not hot, but warm enough to wake you up on a rainy autumn day.

Chuck sipped his drink a couple of times with Sarah's help, before he felt awake enough to grab the cup firmly enough to keep it stable.

"Thank you, Sarah," Chuck said, giving her a swift kiss on the lips before he drank the rest of the coffee.

"It's nothing, Chuck" Sarah wrote to him, as he rose up to sit on his bed.

As Chuck's now reinvigorated eyes looked at Sarah, his eyes coudln't believe what they were seeing. He saw Sarah, wearing a somewhat tight sleeveless dark blue top and black jean shorts that reached down to her knees. He couldn't believe that he had found such a girl, especially with a personality like she had.

As Sarah saw Chuck's eyes wandering up and down her body, she didn't feel any bit of the insecurity she had felt last Saturday. She knew that Chuck liked her for who she was, not her looks.

Chuck couldn't express how he felt with words, which caused him to lift her chin up and press his lips against hers. So slowly, so tenderly and with great care, he kissed her. So slow, that time raced past them faster than the light could travel.

Sarah felt a tear come out of her right eye, which didn't surprise her one bit. To be kissed so tenderly and with such great care wasn't something that you could throw away in an instant. It's a thing you yearn for, hope for... And when you finally are there you take everything you can from it.

Chuck pulled back as they both were feeling the need for oxygen become too great. Sarah moved to hug him after the kiss had ended.

"Sarah?" He asked, as he felt her relax in his arms. "The dining cart is opening in a couple of minutes. Would you want to get some breakfast?"

Sarah pulled back from the hug, only to give him a slight nod before she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I would love to, Chuck" She wrote on her pad with her left hand as she used her hands to jump on her wheelchair. "Let's go then!" Sarah wrote, giving Chuck a wide smile.

* * *

**Dining Cart**

**0603 Hours**

Chuck and Sarah sat on the window seat overlooking the Pacific Ocean, which was visible just above the horizon. It rained, as hard as you could imagine. The drops of rain smashing against the windows, lightning striking down on the horizon.

Chuck had got himself a minute steak and some rye bread, rather an uncommon combination. He took a sip from his orange juice as Sarah gave him a smile.

Sarah was using her right hand as she circled the spoon in her cocoa. She had gotten two large baguettes for breakfast.

"What are you thinking about Sarah? Chuck wrote on their new pad, that they both wrote on. Sarah had suggested using it since they were both running out of small pads to write on.

"It's just that I had this strange feeling when we slept," Sarah said, twirling the pen in her hands. She was slightly nervous on how he would react.

"It was something like being watched by someone.. someone I definitely don't like. A cold shiver in my back."

Chuck thought for a minute, before he wrote on their pad. "Well, Jill's on the same train. I saw her back at Union Station."

Sarah nodded, placing her hand of top of his. "It's probably her. Maybe she walked past our cabin when we slept," Sarah wrote with her left hand. She took a sip of her drink as she wrote "How did you sleep by the way?"

"I slept great, but.." Chuck said, pausing for a second. "I kept having dreams of a blonde angel..." Chuck said.

Sarah giggled. "Did she happen to look like me?"

"I don't know... I never saw her face" Chuck wrote, making Sarah raise her eyebrows. "...but I'm sure that you're more beautiful than her.." He added, making Sarah relax.

"Nice save, Chuck" Sarah wrote to him, turning back to her baguette.

The thunderstorm had gotten worse by the minute. The lightning strikes were getting closer to the tracks. The rain was coming in so hard, that the roar of the engines were being covered by the sounds of water drops hammering the windows.

"Morning, Chuck.." Miranda yawned sitting next to Sarah. She was so barely awake that even Chuck seemed very chipper. "I called Alex's dad, Chuck. He's agreed to lean his house in Palo Alto for us again"

"That's nice to know.." Chuck turned to Sarah. "Would you want to come with us?"

Sarah raised her attention from her now non-existant baguette.

"To live with you guys?" she wrote, her eyebrow arching.

"We would love to have you, Sarah" Michael said, yawning as he arrived. "Morning, sweetie" He added, giving Miranda a peck on her forehead.

Sarah looked at Chuck for a moment, thinking about it. She could move in with his new friends and get some obligatory time with Chuck as a bonus. That could also be a hinderance if they ever decided to break up, being around each other would be pretty awkward. Considering that little possibility, Sarah wrote on her pad.

"Chuck, could you come with me for a second?" Chuck nodded to her and got up from his chair. The couple left for their cabin, having already eaten their breakfast.

* * *

**The Cabin**

**5 minutes later**

Chuck and Sarah had laid down together on their bed with Sarah resting her head on his chest. She felt safe here, but couldn't have the conversation that she desperately wanted to have with him.

"Sarah? I'm guessing you're worried about moving in with us?" Chuck asked, looking down at her.

_And there he goes again. He just read my thoughts... _Sarah thought, looking up at him. "I'm worried that if we ever break up, I would need to move out..." she wrote, giving him a worried look.

"You wouldn't" Chuck said, honest. That statement definitely piqued her interest, giving him a look that urged him to continue. "First of all, we're never going to break up like that" Chuck said, knowing full-well what Sarah was thinking about. A nasty, much yelling involving break-up involving the both of them.

"How can you be so sure, Chuck?" Sarah asked, a little hopeful.

"From the little time that I have known you, I already know that I couldn't stay angry with you, Sarah" Chuck said, pausing for a second. "If we ever need to break up, I'm sure that we'll break up on the most friendliest terms possible" He said, seeing Sarah's eye form a tear. He slowly wiped the tear off the corner of her eye, looking at her.

Sarah looked down for a second, before she wrote. "I don't know what to say, Chuck."

"You don't have to say anything, Sarah" Chuck said, raising her chin up with his right hand.

Sarah wrote on her pad, without lowering her gaze from him. "I would love to move in with you guys."

Chuck gave her a subtle smile. "And we would love to have you Sarah"

Sarah looked at him, giving him a wide smile. She pressed her lips to his, knowing that they were in it for the long haul.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed, this short transition chapter. Beware of the teaser**


End file.
